The rise of Darkclan and Tigerclan
by Thorntangle
Summary: Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost take over the clans.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER!!!!!!! Sadly I do not own the Warriors, their story lines, characters except the new names you see or anything else relating to them. I am simply trying to entertain myself. So sit back relax and put your paws up in Starclan and watch our beloved Warriors live out their live.**_

_This is my version of what would happen if Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost had taken over the clans. This is set after Sunset.__*****__**Spoilers* **__Honeyfern is not dead and yes I am being ironic with one of her kits names hahaha. Hollyleaf is still alive too. Ashfur is still alive and he is a noble warrior and has not gone crazy nor will he. Brambleclaw/Bramblestar succeeded in taking over Thunderclan but not Windclan. The warriors from Thunderclan not mentioned i.e Firestar, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Millie and the kits, Daisy, Ashfur, Brightheart, Cloudtail, Dustpelt, Ferncloud, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Leafpool and anyone else in Thunderclan that I am forgetting is still alive. Brambleclaw tried to take over Windclan but the retreated away. The Thunderclan warriors mentioned above went with Windclan. Hawkfrost has power over Riverclan and Shadowclan. Any warriors I am leaving out are alive and are with Windclan and the other Thunderclan warriors in hiding. __**Note**__ the warriors who stayed are not evil they are just blinded by Hawkfrost and in this story Brambleclaws evil ways. __**But**__ have no fear for the leaders have left a few spies in the new clans. Now follow me into the warriors territory and remember everything is not always as it seems. _

***Darkclan***

**Leader~** Bramblestar (Foxpaw)

**Deputy~** Lionblaze (Icepaw)

**Medicine Cat ~** Jayfeather

**Warriors** (Cats from Thunderclan not chased away in the uprising.)

Hollyleaf

Thornclaw

Spiderleg

Berrynose (Toadpaw)

Poppyfrost

Birchfall (Rosepaw)

Hazeltail

Mousewhisker

**Apprentices**

Foxpaw

Icepaw

Toadpaw

Rosepaw

**Queens**

Squirrelflight~ Shadekit, Needlekit and Sparrowkit.

(Bramblestar)

Honeyfern~ Snakekit, Beekit, Flowerkit and Cloudkit.

(Berrynose)

Whitewing~ Dovekit, Ivykit.

(Birchfall)

***Tigerclan***

**Leader~** Hawkstar (Tigerpaw)

**Deputy~ **Blackclaw

**Medicine Cat~ **Mothwing and Willowshine

**Warriors**

Voletooth (Minnowpaw)

Mosspelt (Pebblepaw)

Beechfur

Rippletail

Pouncetail

Otterheart

Pinefur (Robinpaw)

Rainstorm

Duskfur

Rowanclaw

Russetfur (Scorchpaw)

Ivytail (Dawnpaw)

Toadfoot

Crowfrost

Ratscar (Shrewpaw)

**Apprentices**

Minnowpaw

Pebblepaw

Robinpaw

Dawnpaw

Shrewpaw

Tigerpaw

Scorchpaw

**Queens**

Icewing~ Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit and Grasskit.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue **

Three cats sat illuminated in the clearing. No stars shone in the sky, no moon shone overhead. The sickly glow of fungus cast dark shadows in the forest. Tall dark trees and undergrowth sharp with thorns lined the clearing. In the center rose a rotten log, upon which crouched a massive tabby. Below him two identical tabby toms sat. "Excellent, I am proud to call you kin." The large tabby on the log growled at his companions. "Sadly, one clan got away." The large tom looked to the cat on the right. "Windclan are weak, it is better that they are gone. Now strong warriors can rule." The cat on the log rose up. "Not only strong cats but loyal warriors." "Warriors that will obey our commands without a second thought," the tom on the left replied in an icy voice. The large cat growled in satisfaction. "I have taught you well." The tom on the right glanced at his companion, turning back to the log he replied, "Warriors that have proven themselves and swear to uphold our code. Warriors that will pass on what they know to future generations." The large tom on the log yowled in a triumphant voice "You are ready, go now and lead your clans in my name." The two cats got up and turned away from the log. They padded side by side, identical except for their amber and ice blue eyes. The two cats left the clearing, leaving the large tabby alone on the log. "My time as finally come Starclan," he whispered to the night sky "My sons are ready, your clans have failed." The only response to the tabby's words was a light breeze. "Not even the great Firestar will be able to stop me." The breeze began to blow harder, until it was a raging wind, blowing the leaves and forest debris in a turmoil. On the wind came a quiet voice that seemed to belong to many cats, _everything is not always as it seems, Tigerstar, for there will be one who will ride the breeze upon wings of fire and bring your downfall _The cat growled with fury. "Bramblestar and Hawkstar will not fail, not even Starclan can stop them." The ragging wind died away, leaving Tigerstar alone in the Dark Forest.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Jayfeather padded restlessly inside his den. It had been two moons since Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost had taken over the clans. Starclan had sent

only one sign since the uprising. Two nights after they gained control, Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost, made the journey to the moonpool to receive

their nine lives. Once there Starclan made it clear they where not happy. The new 'leaders' did not receive their nine lives. Furious Brambleclaw

and Hawkfrost demanded that their medicine cats speak with Starclan. He had tried, using his unique power, but the ancient warriors blocked him

out. Even Willowshine could not contact them. Soon they returned, Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost told their clans that Starclan was no more.

Tigerstar was their only ancestor. Jayfeather hissed at the thought of that evil cat. Bramblestar and Hawkstar had decreed that Riverclan and

Shadowclan would now be joined and known as Tigerclan and Thunderclan would become Darkclan. Also they decreed that no cat was to mention

Starclan ever, they where no longer our ancestors.

Jayfeather growled, as if two cats could completely rewrite ancient history. For uncountable seasons Starclan have been with us. A yowl broke

into his thoughts. Jayfeather padded out of his den and into the clearing, on top of the Highledge stood Bramblestar. "Cats of Darkclan gather

below for a clan meeting." Jayfeather let out a hiss of fury, he was not a Darkclan cat, he was Thunderclan. The warriors and apprentices began

to gather below. Jayfeather could scent the cats that had remained in the camp. The warriors who had remained after Bramblestar took control

sat near the front. Hollyleaf, Berrynose, Poppyfrost, Birchfall, Hazeltail and Mousewhisker had all chosen to stay. Even Thornclaw and Spiderleg

had stayed. Jayfeather was surprised that these two senior warriors had remained instead of following Firestar. Squirrelflight, Whitewing and

Honeyfern had stayed as well. Though the only reason they remained was because of their kits. Rosekit and Toadkit choose to stay with their

father Spiderleg instead of running away with Daisy. The two apprentices Foxpaw and Icepaw remained as well. Jayfeather sat near the outside

of the group, gazing scornfully at Bramblestar.

"Today is the beginning of Darkclan," Bramblestar's powerful voice echoed around the camp, "Every cat here must strive to make our new clan

great." Jayfeather snorted, these cats wanted nothing to do with Darkclan. "The first deputy of Darkclan will be Lionblaze." Jayfeather turned his

sightless blue eyes towards his brother. It was no surprise that Bramblestar had chosen him. Lionblaze had been trained by Tigerstar, and he

fully supported this take over. "Apprentices are the future of every clan, and Darkclan is lucky to have so many young cats." Bramblestar lept

down from the Highledge and padded into the center of the clearing. "I will continue Foxpaw's training and Lionblaze shall continue Icepaw's.

Lionblaze and I will also be holding training sessions for the older warriors. Once we approve that you are loyal Darkclan warriors you will receive

apprentices." Bramblestar looked at the warriors surrounding him. His gaze froze upon Thornclaw and Spiderleg. Jayfeather could sense that

Bramblestar was staring at the two senior warriors. It was no secret that they did not support this, and them being here set Bramblestar on

edge. "Finally Jayfeather will remain as medicine cat." Jayfeather sensed Bramblestar staring at him. "Of course I will be the medicine cat,"

Jayfeather padded over to Bramblestar, "and no power hungry furball can tell me otherwise." Bramblestar hissed under his breath. "This meeting

is over go to your duties." With Bramblestar's parting words the cats begin to head into the forest. Jayfeather began to pad back to his den. Once

at the entrance, murmuring caught his attention. Jayfeather could hear Thornclaw and Spiderleg talking quietly, and he could fell the anxiety

coming off of Bramblestar. Jayfeather smiled to himself, Bramblestar was not going to last long. Suddenly a strong wind picked up. Jayfeather shut

his eyes, so sand would not fly into his eyes. When he opened them, he could see. The clearing and the camp stretched in front of him.

Bramblestar crouched on top of the Highledge staring down into the clearing. Jayfeather turned his head. There in the middle of the clearing

Thornclaw and Spiderleg stood in a shaft of sunlight. The sun sparkled of their golden and black pelts. The wind began to blow again and a voice

could be heard. _Thunderclan still remains._ Jayfeather purred with satisfaction. The vision ended leaving him once again in darkness. "Glad to see

two warriors are still loyal." Jayfeather whispered to himself. Thornclaw and Spiderleg glanced his way. Jayfeather sensed them nod their heads

slightly. With another purr Jayfeather turned back towards his den. Before entering he glanced up at the sky and whispered sarcastically, "Bought

time you started speaking to me again." The wind blew harder and a twig smacked him in the back of the head. "I'll get you for that, Yellowfang."

With a shake of his head Jayfeather slipped into his den.

* * *

Cliff hanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know its short but they will get longer once school is out!!

I will update soon and trust me its going to get a lot better. Treachery, twists you won't see coming, and a very unsuspected hero will immerge. Try and guess, though I know you won't be successful. HAHAHA!


	4. Author Note

**AUTHOR NOTE**

* * *

**I need some ideas!!!!!!**! **Put a review up with your _favorite_ warrior cat and I will _try_ and put them in the story. _Note the warrior can be in Starclan!!!!_ Thanks Icethroat21 Rainwhisker _will be_ in the story, even though he's in Starclan. He was one of my favorites!!!! So think hard and put your warrior up in your review and I will see what I can do!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 3

**New Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!! Hey everyone here is the new chapter for The rise of Darkclan and Tigerclan!!!!!! Hope you like it!!! **Btw keep an eye on the characters!!! (cough Icethroat, pay speacial attention to the grey tom :) cough)** **_Please leave a review!!!_** **_Note_** to all that have been leaving me mean reviews **1.** I do not hate Brambleclaw he is one of my favorites **2.** This is my fan fic so if you don't like it don't read it! **3.** If you hate it so much and you are telling me how to write it back off and go write your own! **4.** I love constructive criticism so feel free to leave your ideas as long as they are helpful. Now enough of my blabbering **READ!!!!!!! **

* * *

**Starclan**

* * *

"Yellowfang was it really necessary to hurt Jayfeather?"

"Bluestar, Jayfeather is a medicine cat, so am I, you are a warrior, and we medicine cats have our own way of doing things." Yellowfang glared at the great blue she cat. The bushes near the outside of the moonlight clearing began to rustle. A beautiful tortishell she cat stepped into the clearing. She was followed by magnificent golden tabby, a small russet colored tom with a ginger tail, a large white warrior, a lithe brown tom, a handsome grey tom and a small delicate queen.

"Yellowfang, medicine cats heal not injure." whispered the tortishell.

"Save me the lecture Spottedleaf, I am not a mouse brained kit."

"You are a grumpy old badger." laughed the handsome grey tom. Yellowfang hissed and unsheathed her claws. The lithe brown cat strode up to his companion and glared at Yellowfang.

"Enough!" snarled Bluestar. She silted her piercing blue eyes at the two young warriors. "I expect better behavior from Thunderclan warriors, especially ones I have trained, Runningwind." Runningwind glanced away from his former mentor.

"We have more important things to attend too." The magnificent golden tabby growled.

"Lionheart is right, Tigerstar must be stopped." The ginger tom began pacing.

"I fully agree with Redtail, Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost need to be stopped." Runningwind added.

"We know Tigerstar needs to be stopped, and that he is dangerous, we are proof of that." The delicate queen glanced at Redtail and Runningwind.

Bluestar glanced at the delicate queen, "Of course Brindleface."

"How do we stop them? We cannot simply use Firestar again."

"Whitestorm is right, Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost will be excepting them."

"The warrior must come from inside the clans, from Thunderclan." Spottedleaf gazed at her companions.

"Not only from Thunderclan, but Tigerstar's kin." The handsome grey tom added.

"Which kit do we choose?" Lionheart looked to Bluestar.

"We should all decide." Bluestar gazed at the assembled cats.

"No." Everyone turned to look at Spottedleaf. "Bluestar you're the reason why Tigerstar was defeated in the first place, you are the one who choose Firestar to live with us, you must choose again."

Bluestar rose and padded toward a pool of water. Reflected in the water were three kits, one a dark tabby, a shade gray kit and the smallest a light tabby with green eyes and a white chest and paws. Bluestar gazed into the pool. "Theses kits will need protection from Tigerstar, a companion. Runningwind, Rainwhisker you two died before your time, you shall guide and protect these kits." Runningwind and Rainwhisker glanced at Bluestar. "Tigerstar is not the only cat that can visit the clans, you two will be granted promotion to visit the kits in the waking world. Redtail, Lionheart, Whitestorm and I will mentor them. Brindleface and Spottedleaf shall protect them in their dreams."

Yellowfang rose and walked toward the pool. "I will help Jayfeather, he is to mouse brained to act on his own."

Spottedleaf gazed at the kits reflection in the pool. "One kit has already been lost to the Dark Forest. Let us hope that the other will be able to stop him and save the clans." A strong wind began to blow and the assembled Starclan cats began to fade away until only Bluestar and Spottedleaf remained.

"I fear that the clans shall be lost forever." Bluestar whispered.

Spottedleaf turned to Bluestar, "So do I Bluestar, so do I" Spottedleaf and Bluestar began to fade, leaving the moonlight clearing deserted. The wind began to blow harder making the surface of the pool ripple. The image of the three kits faded. A new image appeared a strong warrior, fearless and determined silhouetted against a starry sky.

A thousand voices blended together whispered the new prophecy to the night sky, _there will be one who will ride the breeze upon wings of fire, and he shall hold the future of the clans in his paws._

What do you think? Pretty good huh? I thought so!!! Note to Icethroat21 Rainwhisker **_will be_** coming up **_throughout_** the **_entire _**story!!!! Don't forget to put your favorite warrior character in your review so I can put them in the story too!!!! Until next time happy hunting! :) 

* * *


	6. Chapter 4

**Well here is the new chapter!!!!!! Note to answer a few questions you might have 1. not all the cats in the new Darkclan are happy about the take over even the ones who stayed. 2. if you haven't already figured out three of em then you are a MOUSEBRAIN!!!! 3. Squirrelflight does NOT like her kits btw. 4. I do not hate her either. 5. If you don't like my fan fic then go write your own. 6. _Please Review_ more reviews I get the sooner I will update. Now enough of my babbling _READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the bramble tendrils into the nursery. Three queens and their kits yawned and stretched in the morning light. One kit, a small light tabby with a white chest and paws, lay unmoving. Beside the small kit sat a dark tabby.

"Now!" whispered the tabby. A dark grey shape leaped into the air and landed squarely on the small kit.

"Gotcha!!" screeched the soot grey kit.

"Shadekit, Needlekit, leave your brother alone," snapped a ginger queen, "and if you are going to play like that go outside."

"Sorry mother." The two kits padded out of the nursery.

"Squirrelflight they are only kits." replied a sleepy white queen.

"Stay out of this Whitewing." snarled Squirrelflight.

While the two queens where arguing Shadekit slipped into the nursery. Her soot grey pelt blended nicely with the nursery shadows. She was almost to her brother when she tripped over a cat's paw. Shadekit wheeled around to see Honeyfern's gentle gaze.

"I won't tell your mother, but you better hurry before she sees you."

Shadekit let out a quiet purr, "Thanks Honeyfern."

Shadekit crawled to her brother and pocked him in the flank. "Wake up."

"Is she looking?" whispered the tiny kit in response.

"No come on." Shadekit turned and ran from the nursery, closely followed by her brother. On the way out the tiny tom stepped on Squirrelflight's tail, she let out a yowl of pain and swiped at the young kit. Honeyfern grabbed the small kit by the scruff before Squirrelflight could touch him. She set him gently down at the entrance and whispered, "Next time she's going to claw you."

The tiny tom turned to look at Honeyfern, amusement glimmered in her gaze. "Thanks Honeyfern, I'll bring back fresh kill."

"Where is he?" snarled Squirrelflight.

"Sparrowkit come on!"

With a last glance at Honeyfern and his enraged mother Sparrowkit slipped out and into the clearing.

~*~*~*~

Sparrowkit bolted out of the nursery and into the clearing. Halfway across someone slammed into him. His muzzle was pushed into the hard packed ground and heavy paws weighed him down.

"I'm going to squash you like a flea." whispered a cold voice. Needlekit! Sparrowkit trained in vain to wiggle away from his older brother. Sparrowkit heard a dull thud and the weight vanished.

Shadekit gripped Needlekit between her paws. "Gotcha back little brother!" she yowled in triumph.

"Get off!" Needlekit hissed.

Shadekit lowered her muzzle to his ear, "Apologize first."

"Never." snarled Needlekit.

"Fine." Shadekit pushed her brother harder to the ground. Needlekit let out a whimper.

"Shadekit let him up." Sparrowkit's clear even voice echoed around the camp.

Shadekit glanced at her brother, "Don't think so."

"Now, Shadekit." snarled Sparrowkit.

"Why look at the little leader." Thornclaw's loud voice made him jump. Thornclaw padded right up to him. Towering over him Thornclaw looked like a fluffy mountain. "Are you the next Tigerstar?"

"N-n-n-o-no." Sparrowkit crouched under Thornclaw. Trembling with fear Sparrowkit closed his eyes.

"Leave him alone!" Shadekit had released Needlekit and now padded over to her brother.

"Stay out of this." hissed Thornclaw.

"Thornclaw, if you have nothing better to do than torment kits you can go and find me purple cobwebs." Jayfeather padded out of his den and made his way to the warrior.

"There is no such thing as purple cobwebs." Thornclaw shot Jayfeather a confused and outraged look.

"Exactly." snarled Jayfeather. Thornclaw swung around with a hiss and made his way to the gorse tunnel.

"Thank you Jayfeather." Shadekit purred.

"Don't thank me, Starclan forbid that warriors actually do something useful." Jayfeather's sarcastic comment caught Needlekit's attention.

"What are you meowing about? Starclan is no more, Tigerstar watches over us," Needlekit hissed at Jayfeather. "Watch your tongue or I will report you to Bramblestar."

Jayfeather swung around to face Needlekit. Staring directly at him he thrust his muzzle into his face. Sparrowkit sometimes forgot that the medicine cat was blind, he never acted like it. "Starclan have been and will be our ancestors forever," snarled the enraged medicine car "and no dead, power hungry, piece of foxdung will _ever_ replace them." Needlekit flattened his ears in terror. Sparrowkit starred in awe at Jayfeather. Nothing ever frightened his brother. "Go and tell Bramble_claw_, he is _not _my leader." Jayfeather continued to stare menacingly at Needlekit. After a few moments Jayfeather turned away from him and stalked back to his den.

"Traitor" whispered Needlekit.

Halfway to his den Jayfeather whipped around. Sparrowkit and Shadekit jumped in astonishment. They barley heard Needlekit, and he was right next to them. How could Jayfeather here him?

"We will see who the real traitors are, this is far from over."

Sparrowkit starred at him in wonder. Jayfeather turned around and slipped inside his den. Shadekit and Needlekit padded toward the fresh kill pile. A soft breeze began to blow, rustling Sparrowkit's light tabby pelt. The breeze brought the fresh scent of the lake. Sparrowkit strained his ears, because he could swear there was a voice on the breeze. Sparrowkit listened closely and he was almost positive he heard a voice. Jayfeather padded out of his den again and stood staring at the sky.

Sparrowkit purred as a shaft of sunlight warmed his pelt. Jayfeather's gaze snapped instantly to him. Sparrowkit returned the blind cat's intense stare. The breeze began to blow harder and the voice grew louder. Sparrowkit could just make it out _wings of fire, _whispered the breeze. Sparrowkit strained his ears to hear more but the voce was cut off by a low growl. Sparrowkit trembled in terror. The breeze and voices died leaving him alone in the clearing. Jayfeather continued to stare at him, and Sparrowkit returned his gaze evenly.

* * *

Cliff Hanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Please leave a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** I will try and update soon!! **_DONT FORGET TO LEAVE THE NAME OF YOUR FAVORITE WARRIOR CHARACTER CAN BE IN ANY CLAN AND CAN BE IN STARCLAN, NO SKYCLAN PLEASE (I LOVE THEM TO DEATH BUT THEY WILL BE HARD TO PUT IN THE STORY!! :( IN YOUR REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Untile then happy hunting and my you all have a fantastic greenleaf,**

**Thorntangle**


	7. Chapter 5

**New Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!! Right after I read the reviews I began to write this!! I couldn't believe how much you LOVED it!! (Especially you Mudfur!!) Hope this is as good or even better!!**

**If any of you did not see the review I posted I suggest you _READ_ it!!!!!!! To answer your questions, 1. Sootfur gets a yes! (I miss him too :) , though he will not have that big a part.) 2. Feathertail gets a definate maybe, she will be hard to work into the story. 3. Willowpelt gets an absolute YES!!!!!!!! _NOTE: _I know we all have our favs from the orginal series, new prophecy and power of three that are in Starclan, but if you could put up your fav living warrior (_can be_** **from _any clan_ except Skyclan.) that would be great i cnat have the whole of Starclan walking around that would just be weird!! I need some living warriors guys!!!! An to answer any future question I _WILL_ _NOT_ bring a dead warrior back to life.**

* * *

"Sparrowkit come on!" Sparrowkit turned around to see his sister waiting beside the fresh kill pile. Needlekit had already taken a vole and padded toward the nursery. The nursery! How could he have forgotten about Honeyfern?

"You grab something for us to share."

"Where are you going?" Sparrowkit turned to see Shadekit's confused expression.

"I have to…" His sentence was cut of by cats pelting threw the thorn tunnel. The returning Darkclan warriors brought the scent of the forest with them. The three warrior's mad dash had caught the attention of the camp. Mousewhisker and Hollyleaf scrambled out of the warriors den to meet the patrol. Icepaw padded out of the apprentice den to join the gathered cats.

"Something bad must have happened." Shadekit pressed herself against Sparrowkit.

"Nothing Darkclan can't handle." Needlekit padded up to his siblings with a superior look.

"I wasn't talking to you." Shadekit snarled at her brother. Needlekit shied away from his sister. Sparrowkit twitched his whiskers in amusement. Shadekit hated Needlekit with every hair on her pelt, personally he wasn't too fond of his brother either.

"Shush I want to here." Shadekit fell silent at Sparrowkit's command.

"Where's Bramblestar?" Berrynose swung his head around to look for the leader. Berrynose's apprentice Toadpaw quivered with excitement at his mentor's side.

"What's going on?" Lionblaze, Darkclan's deputy, padded into the camp.

"Where's Bramblestar?"

"He went out with Foxpaw this morning for battle training." Icepaw, Lionblaze's sweet apprentice, informed the patrol.

"What happened?" Lionblaze thrust his way into the middle of the patrol.

"We scented Windclan in the woods." Sparrowkit turned to look at the warrior who had spoken. Poppyfrost kept shifting her weight and her tail was twitching.

"How dare Windclan come back!" Needlekit snarled furiously. "Father should have killed them when he had the chance." Sparrowkit turned to look at his brother. Kill cats? In cold blood? No honorable warrior would ever do that.

"Bramblestar must be informed immediately!" Lionblaze began to pace towards the Highledge.

"Why don't you get him then?" The snarled response made Lionblaze freeze. Sparrowkit turned to look at Spiderleg. The senior warrior always frightened him. Thornclaw and Spiderleg where always tormenting him and his siblings. His mother had told him that they didn't support Bramblestar and this was their way of fighting back. Lionblaze turned to face him. The cold gleam in Lionblaze's eyes made him tremble. Shadekit pressed closer to him. Before the two toms could rip each other apart Icepaw intervened.

"I'll go find Bramblestar." Her quiet voice echoed around the camp. Sparrowkit always liked Icepaw. She was kind, smart and she always kept her cool, unlike her insane brother.

"No need." Bramblestar padded out of the thorn tunnel followed by Foxpaw. "Now tell me what's going on."

Berrynose began to describe what had happened. While on portal Toadpaw had scented Windclan deep inside the territory. After doing a quick sweep of the area the portal had raced back to warn the camp.

Bramblestar's fur began to bristle. "We could be under attack."

"Shall I organize a portal and track them?" Lionblaze padded to Bramblestar's side.

"No, if Windclan are in our territory they will attack here first. All the warriors and apprentices will stay in the camp." Bramblestar gazed at the cats surrounding him. "Where are Hazeltail, Birchfall, Thornclaw and Rosepaw?" Bramblestar looked at Lionblaze expectantly. He gazed around in confusion.

"They went hunting near the old Shadowclan border." Icepaw padded up to the leader.

"Seems like your apprentice knows more than you," Bramblestar's sarcastic comment infuriated Lionblaze. He glared at Icepaw who in turn flattened her ears.

"Poppyfrost take Toadpaw and bring the patrol back. Berrynose, Hollyleaf patrol around the outside of the camp. Spiderleg guard the entrance. Mousewhisker and Icepaw stay in the camp. Lionblaze come with me to my den." Bramblestar began to pad towards his den, with his deputy at his side. As they passed the fresh kill pile Needlekit bounded forward. "Father what can we do?"

Bramblestar looked down at his kits in surprise. Obviously he had no idea they had been listening. Needlekit looked at Bramblestar expectantly. "You three can return to the nursery, where you belong." Bramblestar began to pad towards his den. Sparrowkit wasn't surprised at his father's answer, but he was surprised at his brother's response.

"No."

Bramblestar turned around slowly. Sparrowkit watched his father pad up to Needlekit. He lowered his muzzle a whisker length from Needlekit.

"Nursery, now." He snarled. Needlekit flattened his ears and padded into the bramble nursery.

Bramblestar raised his head and looked at Sparrowkit and Shadekit.

"On our way father," Sparrowkit's even voice echoed around the empty camp. Satisfied that his kits where in no danger Bramblestar leaped up on the Highledge and slipped into his den followed by Lionblaze. Sparrowkit made his way across the clearing toward the nursery. He could here his mother scolding Needlekit and the other queens beginning to fortify the nursery. He looked at the quiet clearing. If Windclan had come back, possibly with some of the Thunderclan warriors, Darkclan was doomed. The clan was strong, but small. Darkclan had excellent warriors but from the stories his father had told him Windclan was large, and Thunderclan was fierce. Maybe Bramblestar would send a scout to the Tigerclan camp. Hawkstar would send a patrol of Tigerclan warriors to help his brother. Maybe Hawkstar himself would come. Bramblestar had told him many stories of his uncle, and how he was dying to meet the newest kin of Tigerstar. Sparrowkit's thoughts where interrupted by his sisters hiss.

"Where are you going?" Sparrowkit stared at his sister in confusion.

"The nursery."

"So Squirrelflight can take another swipe at you? No way! Let's go see Jayfeather." Shadekit began to pad towards the medicine cats den. Sparrowkit took one last look at the nursery and began to pad after his sister.

"Won't Squirrelflight wonder where we are?"

Shadekit turned to him with an amused look. "A horde of badgers could come blundering through the camp and eat us right before her eyes, and she wouldn't lift a claw to save us."

"True." He purred. They had reached the medicine den. Jayfeather slipped out from the bramble screen.

"Escape from the nursery again?"

Shadekit let out a small purr. "Didn't even go in."

Jayfeather let out a meow of laughter, "Smart, come in before some cat forces you back to the nursery." Shadekit padded into the den. Sparrowkit began to follow her but was stopped when a breeze began to blow, and a voice could be heard. _Upon wings of fire_ whispered the breeze_. _Sparrowkit glanced at Jayfeather. Jayfeather's eyes sparkled with untold secrets. He leaned down to Sparrowkit. "Some questions are better answered later." Sparrowkit nodded toward him, understanding completely. With that he padded into the den, just as the breeze died away.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger!!!!!!!!!!! Don't you hate it when someone ends it right when its getting good, and your finally going to get answers? Hahaha well too bad!!! Keep the reviews coming and Remember living warriors please!!!! Untile next time happy hunting and have a fabulous greenleaf,**

**Thorntangle**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone!!!!!!!!!! New chapter!!!!!!!! Bout time hugh? Haha sorry bout the long wait but I've been working on a new story called The Unforgettable Tale of Quailstar and Jaggedstar. (I suggest you check it out its pretty good!!!!) But back to this story. I realize I left a LOT of unanswered questions in the last chapter (what a bad bad person I am! :) oh weellllllllllllllllll!!!!!!!!!!!!! So heres your long awaited chapter so R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BTW I NEED LIVE WARRIORS TO PUT IN THE STORY SOOOOOOOOO PICK YOUR FAV LIVE WARRIOR AND PUT HIM/HER IN YOUR REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Enough of my blabbering join these two kits for the ride of their lives!!!!!!!!! (Fans of the original series you are in for a real treat these next few chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

* * *

Jayfeather's den was large with four comfortable nests ready for sick cats. Shadekit made her way over to one of the nests and settled down. Sparrowkit sat down on the smooth stone floor. Jayfeather padded past the two kits and into his herb storage.

"Are you two going to tell me why you're here, or do I have to guess?" Jayfeather's voice echoed off of the caves walls.

"Tell us about Windclan."

Jayfeather stepped out of his den and fixed his sightless blue eyes on Shadekit.

"I thought Darkclan cats where not supposed to speak of the clans."

Sparrowkit starred at the medicine cat. Out of all the cats in the clan Jayfeather was the one who hated Bramblestar the most. Jayfeather shook his head and muttered something under his breath.

"What do you want to know about Windclan?"

"Everything!" Shadekit bounced out of the nest and toward the medicine cat.

"Fine, but you have to sit still and keep your trap shut." Shadekit froze and obediently sat down.

"Before I began you two must swear that you won't tell a soul about our meetings." Jayfeather lowered his muzzle toward the two kits. Sparrowkit tried not to flinch away from his intense gaze.

"We swear."

"Remember you can't tell a soul, not Bramblestar, not your mother, not even Needlekit."

Shadekit let out a hiss, "Like where going to tell Squirrelflight or Needlekit they're mouse brains."

Jayfeather let out a purr of amusement. He sat down in front of the kits and wrapped his tail around his paws. Once settled he fixed his intense gaze on the kits.

"You two are familiar with the beginning of the clans, how Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan and Windclan came to be?" The kits nodded eagerly.

"Are you familiar with the ancient tales of the great clans?" Shadekit shook her head.

A shiver went down Sparrowkit's spine, this was going to be good.

"Close your eyes young ones, and join me on a spectacular journey."

The kits obeyed. Instantly Sparrowkit felt as if he had been brought to another time. He stood on the edge of a moor. His fur flattened by the relentless wind. Sparrowkit was vaguely aware that this place was not near the lake. Shadekit stood beside him, her eyes wide in amazement. Jayfeather padded up behind the two kits.

"Jayfeather where are we what is this?"

"Quiet, and listen to the story." Shadekit clamped her mouth shut. The sun began to rise, and from their vantage point on the moor, the cats could see an entire territory lay in front of them. To their right lay a gorge, and a fast flowing river. Next to the river was a lush woodland and a small pine forest. Twoleg nests sat on the edge of the forest. To their left was a dark marshland, with fog eerily wafting into the sky. The moor itself was large and beautiful, filled with heather and gorse. In the center of the territory was a grassy hollow with a large rock in the center and four great oak trees. Beyond the moor lay a cluster of mountains, which where cast in shadow by the rising sun. The kits starred wide eyed and opened mouthed at the beautiful scene before them.

"Welcome, to our first home," Jayfeather's voice seemed to make the territory come alive. Birds began to sing and fly out of the trees in the forest, the river began to roar and fish could be spotted among the waves.

"The home of the great clans." Suddenly cats could be seen. Sleek, glossy pelted cats fished at the rivers edge, muscular, long limbed cats padded along the edge of the forest, and dark shapes lurked near the edge of the marsh. A rabbit raced past the kits and it was soon followed by three small, wiry cats. The cats seemed to sprout wings and fly, they ran so fast. With a delighted purr Jayfeather caught the kits attention.

"This is where our story begins." He padded to a large rock and lept to the top. The kits followed. The wind on the moor made Sparrowkit's eyes water, but he dared not close them, for he feared all of this would disappear.

"Long ago the four clans……."

* * *

**CLIFF HANGERRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** **Wow I do that a lot don't I? :) I know this chapter did not answer any questions (sorry about that!!) but it did raise a lot more. Like why are the kits in the old forest? How did they get there? Why can they see all of this? Is it Jayfeather's doing? Starclan's? Or do these two have powers like Jayfeather? _PLEASE REVIEW AND MEMBA PUT YOUR FAV LIVE WARRIOR IN YOUR REVIEW!!!!!!!!!_**

**Well until next time,**

**Thorntangle**

**REVIEW**

**PUT YOUR FAV LIVE WARRIOR IN YOUR REVIEW TOO!!!**

**PLEASE!!!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone sorry I took sooooooooooooo long to post a new chapter :( Well, here it is!!!!!! **

**Note: Otterheart will have a good part in the story!!!**

**_VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: _Please check out my other warriors story The Unforgettable Tale of Quailstar and Jaggedstar, I need more reviews!!!! Also if any of you are into Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare, check out A Helpless Heart!!!!!!**

**Back to this. Finally we get some answers, but with more answers comes more questions.**

* * *

Jayfeather's den was large with four comfortable nests ready for sick cats. Shadekit made her way over to one of the nests and settled down. Sparrowkit sat down on the smooth stone floor. Jayfeather padded past the two kits and into his herb storage.

"Are you two going to tell me why you're here, or do I have to guess?" Jayfeather's voice echoed off of the caves walls.

"Tell us about Windclan."

Jayfeather stepped out of his den and fixed his sightless blue eyes on Shadekit.

"I thought Darkclan cats where not supposed to speak of the clans."

Sparrowkit starred at the medicine cat. Out of all the cats in the clan Jayfeather was the one who hated Bramblestar the most. Jayfeather shook his head and muttered something under his breath.

"What do you want to know about Windclan?"

"Everything!" Shadekit bounced out of the nest and toward the medicine cat.

"Fine, but you have to sit still and keep your trap shut." Shadekit froze and obediently sat down.

"Before I began you two must swear that you won't tell a soul about our meetings." Jayfeather lowered his muzzle toward the two kits. Sparrowkit tried not to flinch away from his intense gaze.

"We swear."

"Remember you can't tell a soul, not Bramblestar, not your mother, not even Needlekit."

Shadekit let out a hiss, "Like where going to tell Squirrelflight or Needlekit they're mouse brains."

Jayfeather let out a purr of amusement. He sat down in front of the kits and wrapped his tail around his paws. Once settled he fixed his intense gaze on the kits.

"You two are familiar with the beginning of the clans, how Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan and Windclan came to be?"

The kits nodded eagerly.

"Are you familiar with the ancient tales of the great clans?"

Shadekit shook her head. A shiver went down Sparrowkit's spine, this was going to be good.

"Close your eyes young ones, and join me on a spectacular journey."

The kits obeyed. Instantly Sparrowkit felt as if he had been brought to another time. He stood on the edge of a moor. His fur flattened by the relentless wind. Sparrowkit was vaguely aware that this place was not near the lake. Shadekit stood beside him, her eyes wide in amazement. Jayfeather padded up behind the two kits.

"Jayfeather where are we what is this?"

"Quiet, and listen to the story."

Shadekit clamped her mouth shut. The sun began to rise, and from their vantage point on the moor, the cats could see an entire territory lay in front of them. To their right lay a gorge, and a fast flowing river. Next to the river was a lush woodland and a small pine forest. Twoleg nests sat on the edge of the forest. To their left was a dark marshland, with fog eerily wafting into the sky. The moor itself was large and beautiful, filled with heather and gorse. In the center of the territory was a grassy hollow with a large rock in the center and four great oak trees. Beyond the moor lay a cluster of mountains, which where cast in shadow by the rising sun. The kits starred wide eyed and opened mouthed at the beautiful scene before them.

"Welcome, to our first home," Jayfeather's voice seemed to make the territory come alive. Birds began to sing and fly out of the trees in the forest, the river began to roar and fish could be spotted among the waves. "The home of the great clans."

Suddenly cats could be seen. Sleek, glossy pelted cats fished at the rivers edge, muscular, long limbed cats padded along the edge of the forest, and dark shapes lurked near the edge of the marsh. A rabbit raced past the kits and it was soon followed by three small, wiry cats. The cats seemed to sprout wings and fly, they ran so fast. With a delighted purr Jayfeather caught the kits attention.

"This is where our story begins." He padded to a large rock and lept to the top. The kits followed. The wind on the moor made Sparrowkit's eyes water, but he dared not close them, for he feared all of this would disappear.

"Long ago the four clans……."

* * *

**Just when it was getting good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Oh well, check back often and remember REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 8 Windclan

**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CRAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a long long long long long time!!!!!!!!!!!! I've been working on a few other fan fics. Another warriors, a mortal instruments and a sight one. (If you guys want to know the titles ask in your review!!!) An I've been having SERIOUS writers block for this story!!!!!! You all have permission to hate me but I think this chapter was worth it....**

**Well anyways heres the long awaited and hopefully highly anticipated chapter....**

_

* * *

_

(Last time.....)

_Long ago the four clans…_

* * *

"lived here. Where we are standing is the outskirts of Windclan territory. Shadowclan lived in the swamp you see to our left, Riverclan are to our right and Thunderclan…"

"Are in front of us in the woods!" squealed Shadekit.

Jayfeather swung around with a hiss.

"If you interrupt me _one_ _more time_ I am going to _squash_ you like a flea!"

Shadekit crouched close to the ground trembling.

"Now back to the story." Jayfeather glanced threateningly at Shadekit. "You said you wanted to know about Windclan?"

The kits nodded their heads.

"Well here they come."

As Jayfeather was speaking three cats burst out of the heather. In front of them sprinted a rabbit. The three cats where lithe and small, with their long legs fully outstretched and belly fur brushing the ground. The patrol blasted past the kits and back into the heather.

"They cannot see or hear us, but all the same keep your traps shut."

The patrol reappeared, gaining hard on the rabbit. A young tom, an apprentice, leaped at the rabbit. He killed it with amazing precision.

"Well done Onepaw!" cried a molten brown tom.

"Ya that rabbit was fast." a tabby tom with a torn ear added.

"Do you think Tallstar will be proud Mudclaw?"

"Of course, you'll be a warrior in no time."

"Thanks Tornear."

The patrol padded back into the heather.

"That my young kits was the future Windclan leader. Onepaw, soon to be Onewhisker close ally of Firestar and Thunderclan to Onestar leader of the swift footed Windclan."

The kits starred at Jayfeather with wide eyes. Sparrowkit couldn't help but wonder why cats thought Windclan were weak, they where so fast, impossible to catch.

"His mentor Mudclaw would soon become known as a crazed power hungry fool."

Sparrowkit couldn't help but add to Jayfeather's comment. "Like Tigerstar."

Jayfeather glanced at him in surprise. "Yes, but Tigerstar was much worse."

"What about Tornear?" Shadekit piped up bravely.

"Tornear soon became a well respected senior warrior, and still is to this day."

"Can you show us more Jayfeather?"

"Come with me."

The kits followed Jayfeather into the heather. Suddenly it was night and they where standing in the middle of the Windclan camp. A battle raged on between the terrified Windclan warriors and the power hungry Shadowclan. The kits watched in horror as Windclan was driven away. The scene changed. They where in the Four Trees watching a gathering take place. A huge blue she cat stood on the great rock commanding the other clans to bring Windclan home. The scene changed. The three cats watched as two young toms led the half starved Windclan warriors home. One tom with a bright orange pelt stood out.

"Firestar!" whispered Shadekit in shock.

Jayfeather looked at her with an amused expression. "Fireheart as he was known then."

The second tom was a grey tabby. "That must be Graystripe." Jayfeather nodded at Sparrowkit.

The three cats watched battle after battle, hunt after hunt, patrols, training sessions, naming ceremonies and gatherings with Windclan. The images they saw, experiences they witnessed where only a small part of the great clan's history. The cats continued to watch as Windclan left their home with the other clans and began the Great Journey. The kits heart broke in two as they watched this once proud and brave clan, starved and once again driven from their home, only this time they would never return.

The kits padded after Jayfeather in silence as the followed the clans into the mountains. Time seemed to fast forward. They where sitting on the lake shore watching the clans pad into their new home.

"What happened? Why didn't we see the great journey?" Shadekit's voice echoed.

Jayfeather turned to the two kits with a grave expression. "You two must understand that we are not the only wild cats in the world. There are other territories, other clans, tribes, other groups, and other ancestors. Some live in the earth beneath our paws, others live in the sky like Starclan. We can only travel where our warrior ancestors are, and we do not occupy the skies over the mountains, the Tribe of Endless Hunting does, and they don't want us meddling around in their tribes past."

"You mean," Shadekit gulped, "That _Starclan_ is doing this?"

"Yes, they believe its time you learn about your past, and others, so when the time comes you may help them."

Sparrowkit and Shadekit where starring wide eyed at Jayfeather. Suddenly understanding washed over Sparrowkit.

"The voices they where Starclan talking to me?"

Shadekit starred at her brother. J

ayfeather let out a purr. "Yes, you catch on quickly."

Sparrowkit glanced at Shadekit who was starring wide eyed at him.

"What?"

Shadekit shook her head. "Nothing, just slightly concerned my brother has been hearing voices, and from dead cats no less."

Sparrowkit swatted her.

They turned their attention back to Windclan. They watched them mark out their new home, Tallstar's death, Mudclaws betrayal and much more.

Soon they where blinking there eyes back in Jayfeather's den.

"When you said that we where supposed to help the other clans, do you mean bring them back?"

Shadekit stood beside her brother. "Kinda like Firestar and Greystripe?"

"Yes, but I cannot tell you more." T

he two kits hung their heads.

"What I can tell you is that your destinies are far greater than a normal warrior, maybe even as great as Firestar himself, but not all the answers will be given to you, you must be patient and have faith in our ancestors."

"Should I be hearing voices too?" Jayfeather let out an mrrw of laughter at Shadekit's uncertain voice. "Starclan works in mysterious and aggravating ways."

A wind began to blow fiercely outside and a stick flew right into Jayfeather's head.

"Go back to the nursery you two, and keep a look out for small signs, whether in dreams or the real world." Jayfeather padded back into the herb storage. "Don't tell a soul of what you have seen, or anything that you will see. This is beyond these simple minded cats, it's between you two, me and Starclan." Jayfeather padded back to the two kits. "Understand?"

They nodded their heads.

"Good, come back tomorrow and we will visit Riverclan."

With a squeal the two kits bolted to the nursery.

Jayfeather let out a growl. "You know Yellowfang, your becoming very violent!"

The wind picked up again. A soft mrrw of laughter reached his ears. Jayfeather snarled. A small rock came whooshing at him and he ducked. With mrrw of pleasure he straightened up.

"Missed me you old bat!"

The wind hissed and sent a flurry of debris at him. _Respect your elders, _snarled the wind. With a hiss Jayfeather scrambled to the den entrance. He turned his sightless blue eyes up.

"Lick my fury disrespecting tail, Bluestar!"

Before Starclan could create a rock fall Jayfeather padded into the center of the clearing safely away from rocks, and in the sight of witnesses. The wind continued to hiss through the trees and Jayfeather knew he was going to get it tonight.

* * *

**Weeellllllllllllll was it worth the wait?????? **

**Are you still mad at me??????????????**

**(You guys like the remarks Jayfeather made? haha :)**

**!!!Please Review!!!**


	11. Chapter 9 Sweet Dreams

**Wow I'm on a role this week!!!!!!**

**After months of writers block the chapters are flying out!!!!**

**Hope you all enjoy this cute little moment with Sparrowkit!!!**

* * *

Sparrowkit lay curled up in the nursery. In the gloom he could just make out Shadekit sleeping next to him. He was finding hard to sleep. Thoughts off Starclan and Windclan raced through his head and every time he closed his eyes a new idea popped up. Squirrelflight turned in her nest. Even though he, Shadekit and Needlekit where her kits she never treated them well. Sparrowkit new it was because they where related to Tigerstar. Some days he wished he was Whitewing or Honeyfern's son. Hopefully when he received his apprentice name his mentor would be a kind caring cat. Personally he wanted either Poppyfrost or Hazeltail, even though she was half kittypet.

The night dragged on and Sparrowkit's eyes became heavy. Finally he drifted off into a much needed sleep. The quiet rustle of leaves woke Sparrowkit. He opened his eyes to find himself lying in a clearing, trees surrounded him and the stars shone brightly in the sky. Sparrowkit scrambled to his paws. Where was he? It was like he was back in the old territory with Jayfeather, but Jayfeather wasn't here. Could it be the Dark Forest? Was Tigerstar here? He let out a whimper and flattened his ears.

"Don't be afraid young one."

Sparrowkit whipped around. A beautiful she cat stood at the edge of the clearing. She was a delicate tabby with a gentle voice. She reminded him of Honeyfern.

"Wh…who are you?"

The she cat stepped out of the bushes and padded toward him. Sparrowkit stayed where he was. He was expecting to be afraid but something about the she cat and the clearing felt, safe.

"My name is Brindleface, and I'm not going to hurt you."

Brindleface stood before him. Her fur was frosted slightly and it seemed as if frost lingered around her paws. Understanding suddenly dawned on him. The clearing, Brindleface, the frost. Sparrowkit's eyes grew wide. He looked around the clearing for the first time. The trees and bushes swayed in the warm breeze, everything was bathed in moonlight and seemed to glow. The sky overhead was black as ink, and filled more stars than Sparrowkit had ever seen. The moon was full and bright, and close to the ground. Actually the sky was really close, so close that he could see the stars moving. Stars moving? But stars don't move, unless…

"Starclan." he breathed.

The stars weren't stars at all, they where cats, or their spirits anyways. The frost around Brindleface's paws and in her fur, where actually stars. Her eyes shone like the moon, and thousands of secrets lingered in them.

"Welcome Sparrowkit." Her voice sounded as if hundreds of cats spoke.

"Starclan welcomes you to its hunting grounds."

An icy tingle went up his spin. "Am I dead?"

Brindleface looked kindly down at him. "No young one, you are only dreaming."

His heart fell. "So this isn't real?"

"No, this is all real."

Sparrowkit remembered what Jayfeather had said. Starclan worked through dreams and visions.

"Are you going to tell me something important?"

Brindleface laughed. "Maybe, but not what we reveal to medicine cats."

"What clan are you from?"

Brindleface sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws. "I was a Thunderclan queen."

Sparrowkit wanted to know more. "Why are you in my dreams?"

Brindleface gave him a startled look.

"Are you trying to keep Tigerstar out?"

Brindleface leaned forward and licked the top of his head. "Go to sleep little one, I shall watch over you."

Sparrowkit's eyes became heavy and his limbs became tired. He curled up in front of Brindleface in the soft grass. Still gazing at the dancing stars he closed his eyes and slipped into sleep.

In the nursery a cat shifted. Honeyfern slowly blinked open her eyes. The gloomy nursery was dimly lit by a few small shafts of moonlight that filtered through the gabs in the brambles. In front of her lay Squirrelflight with her back to her kits. Needlekit was curled up behind her. Shadekit and Sparrowkit where near the edge close to her. Honeyfern blinked her eyes in surprise. Sparrowkit's light tabby pelt and white paws where illuminated by the moonlight. While Shadekit shifted in her sleep, Sparrowkit lay still. He slept calmly and peacefully. As Honeyfern watched the small tom something about his expression surprised her. Sparrowkit looked happy almost joyful. Honeyfern couldn't help but purr quietly. This was the first time she had ever seen the young tom content. She lifted her head to the roof of the den where she could just make out one brightly shinning star.

"Take care of him." she whispered to the sky. She laid her head back on her paws and fell into a deep sleep.

In response the small star began to dance in the sky.

* * *

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww what a cute momment!!!! (I thought Brindleface was PERFECT fro this chapter!)**

**Finally Starclan shows themselves!!!!**

**Even though we love the constant torture they give Jayfeather!!!**

**Please Review, because if I get enough I might just update sooner :)**


	12. Chapter 10 Conected, evil and greatness

**Hey everyone!!!**

**IMPORTANT: I am letting YOU (yes may fabulous readers!) choose Sparrowkit, Shadekit and Needlekit's warrior names!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Visit my profile and take the poll. You can choose one for Sparrowkit, one for Shadekit and one for Needlekit!!!!!!**

* * *

Sparrowkit was awoken by a rustle of leaves. It was early dawn and the camp was silent. Sparrowkit cautiously stepped out of the nursery into the cold morning. The fresh kill pile was low, and Thornclaw passed beside the tunnel entrance. He was debating weather or not to go back to sleep when Jayfeather caught his attention. Quietly he padded across the clearing and into the medicine den. Jayfeather was fiddling with some herbs. An idea popped into his head. Maybe he should tell Jayfeather about the dream, he new the rule was that if anyone had a dream about Tigerstar they where supposed to speak to Bramblestar, but this was Starclan.

"Jayfeather I had a dream last night."

Jayfeather's ears pricked up. "What was it about?"

Sparrowkit gulped. "I…I woke up in a clearing, in Starclan."

Jayfeather's eyes lit up. "Who did you meet?"

"A queen named Brindleface."

Jayfeather let out a purr. "Ah, Brindleface always the caring one, did she tell you anything?"

"Not really, but I did ask her a question that seemed to scare her."

"Go on."

"I asked if she was there to keep Tigerstar out of my dreams."

Jayfeather went stock still.

"That's why she was there right?"

Jayfeather let out a sigh. "Yes, Starclan has a lot of interest in you and your sister. You are lucky it was Brindleface and not Tigerstar."

"Why are they so interested? I'm Bramblestar's kit, they should hate me!"

"Blood means nothing to Starclan, it's your soul."

"Am I supposed to do something, something important?"

Jayfeather got up and padded back into the herb storage. "I can't answer that Sparrowkit. What I can tell you is that Starclan has a very important destiny laid out for you, and you will find answers to your questions in time."

Sparrowkit's fur began to bristle. He jumped to his paws and growled. "Why? Why can't you tell me? It's my life!"

Jayfeather padded back into the cave. His sightless blue eyes where sparked with anger. "I know it's not fair, believe me! I have seen countless cats ruined by these secrets, loyal, faithful cats who finally can't take the secrets, the lies, the truth. You are only a kit, a weak, empty headed excuse for a cat!"

Sparrowkit's pelt grew hot. His eyes burned with fury. He was done with cats calling him weak. Everyday the warriors looked at him with disdain, they never said anything to his face because Bramblestar would have their tails, but he new they hoped that they would not get him as an apprentice. All his life he had been considered weak, but not anymore. He may be small, but he was not weak.

"How dare you!" he snarled, "How dare you call me weak! I am the son of Bramblestar, I am Tigerstar's kin!"

Jayfeather laughed. "Son of Bramblestar?" he sneered. "That worthless, sniveling, fox hearted traitor! He and Haw_frost_ destroyed the clans! They killed innocent cats!"

Sparrowkit's anger began to ebb.

Jayfeather circled him laughing. "Bramblestar was once a great warrior, he fought and hunted hard for his clan, so that one day they would look beyond who his father was. Many cats saw his loyalty, his strength, but they where afraid to train him. One cat wasn't Firestar himself trained your father, the son of his greatest enemy. He made him a great warrior, strong, loyal and fierce, but your father threw it all away. He followed Tigerstar's wishes he became just like him. He destroyed the clan that he swore to protect!"

Sparrowkit's ears grew hot, he shouldn't have snarled at Jayfeather. He expected Jayfeather to swat him but he wasn't done.

His voice grew cold and hard as he continued. "Tigerstar's kin? Why would any cat want to be his kin? He was a fox hearted, cold blooded killer!"

Sparrowkit lowered his ears.

"He murdered his deputy! Tried to kill his apprentice! He tried to kill his leader!"

Sparrowkit's eyes grew wide, he had never heard this.

"He had Thunderclan's medicine cat killed! Took over Shadowclan and nearly destroyed them!"

Sparrowkit crouched to the ground. "No, no." he breathed.

Jayfeather laughed.

"Yes," he snarled, "he did all of that. He even tried to wipe out Thunderclan."

Sparrowkit looked at Jayfeather in horror. He had stopped pacing and stood before him.

"He brought a dog pack to the old forest. Lured them into the woods where Thunderclan called home. An apprentice was killed by them, while his denmate was brutally mauled."

Sparrowkit let out a whimper.

"She survived, but with terrible wounds."

Jayfeather looked down at him.

"That's not all. Your friend Brindleface, the kind and gentle queen,"

Sparrowkit didn't like where this was going

"was _slaughtered_ by _him_,"

Sparrowkit let out a wail

"to give the dogs a taste for cat blood."

Sparrowkit was trembling with fear.

"Firestar stopped him though, he saved the clans from Tigerstar uncountable times. Sadly he could not save every cat, including his leader, who led the dog pack off a cliff to save her clan."

Sparrowkit opened his mouth to speak.

"That's not all, he brought Bloodclan into the forest. He was killed by their leader, and then the invading clan attacked. It took all four clans to drive them out, many cats died that day."

Jayfeather padded right up to him. He was crouched on the ground trembling with fear and revulsion.

"So tell me," Jayfeather's voice was sarcastic, "are you still proud to call yourself the son of Bramblestar, kin of the _great_ Tigerstar?"

Sparrowkit couldn't answer the medicine cat. He crouched there processing all of what Jayfeather had said. How could his father do that? He had everything, everything he ever dreamed of and he threw it away. He attacked his own clanmates, drove out his mentor, so some dead murderer could have his way? Then there was Tigerstar, he was so _evil_, he killed all those cats, Brindleface, and caused all that destruction. He raised his bright green eyes to Jayfeather's cold blue ones.

"I don't deserve to live."

Jayfeather looked surprised obviously he hadn't been expecting that answer.

"Is, is it true?"

Sparrowkit whipped his head around. Shadekit stood at the entrance her bright light blue eyes horrified.

Jayfeather nodded his head, "Yes."

She padded next to him. "Is that why the clan hates us?"

"Why haven't we been driven out yet?"

Jayfeather turned around.

"Yes the clan dislikes you because you are Bramblestar's kits and Tigerstar's kin," The kits lowered their heads. Jayfeather gently drew lifted them with his tail. "But do not forget little ones, that Firestar's blood runs threw your veins too." The kits purred.

"That's right!" Shadekit was jumping up and down. She stopped right in front of Sparrowkit.

"Honeyfern told me that Sparrowkit has Firestar's eyes."

Jayfeather sat next to Sparrowkit. "Why what color are they?"

Sparrowkit looked up in confusion. Oh. "Sorry Jayfeather, sometimes I forget you can't see. My eyes are a bright green."

Jayfeather nodded his head. Shadekit was still jumping around the den in excitement.

"Well even if we are related to Tigerstar, we won't be anything like him," she gazed down "Sparrowkit and I are going to be the greatest Darkclan warriors ever!"

Sparrowkit leaped to his paws with a growl. Shadekit froze. "No, Thunderclan warriors."

Jayfeather yowled in agreement and Shadekit purred.

.......................................................................

High in the sky, in a moonlight forest a blue grey she cat starred into a puddle of water. The scene before her was a welcome one, two kits and a medicine cat. A tortishell she cat padded up next to the blue queen. The queen turned her piercing blue gaze to the tortishell.

"You where right about Firestar, Spottedleaf, and I believe you may be right again."

Spottedleaf nodded her head. "I hope so Bluestar, but these two need guidance, and where they will find it I do not know. Thunderclan is corrupt, Tigerstar's presence is everywhere."

Bluestar looked back down into the water. The scene had changed. Two cat's reflections rippled in the pool. "Perhaps two warriors have remained loyal."

* * *

**WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please don't forget to vote!!!!**

**BTW I keep getting TONS of emails about people adding me to their favs.**

**If this story is one of your favs PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!**

**_(If I get 50 reviews I will post the story of how_**

**_Bramblestar and Hawkfrost took over the clans.)_**


	13. Chapter 11 Forgive me Bluestar

**Hey everyone.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I almost cried at the end.**

* * *

Two suns had passed since Sparrowkit had talked to Jayfeather. He was excited. He and his siblings had reached six moons, and it was a matter of time before they where apprenticed. Many of the warriors where stopping by the nursery, befriending the kits. They all hoped they would be picked to mentor Bramblestar's kits. They warriors paid special attention to Needlekit and Shadekit. Usually Sparrowkit would be bothered by this, but he wasn't. All that mattered was receiving his apprentice name and becoming a Thunderclan warrior.

Before Sparrowkit went to sleep, Bramblestar informed them that their ceremony would be sunrise tomorrow. He could hardly wait. Sparrowkit blinked open his eyes. He was in a clearing. He jumped to his paws.

"Brindleface! Brindleface guess what I…"

He froze. The clearing was dark and surrounded by impossibly tall pine trees. Brambles and thorns clustered around their trucks. No moon shone, the only light was the sickly glow of the fungus on the trees. And worst of all was that not one star shone in the night sky. Sparrowkit was not in Starclan.

"The Dark Forest."

He let out a whimper. Wait he was going to be an apprentice, he needed to stop acting like a kit. Maybe he could find his way to Starclan's hunting grounds. Jayfeather had said that their where many territories in the sky. He pushed his way into the forest. After what seemed like moons of walking Sparrowkit heard voices. He began to run. Soon the voices grew louder and just as he was fox-lengths from a clearing he skidded to a halt. For what he saw through the break in the trees would haunt him forever. In a large clearing sat a rotten log. Below the log his father and Needlekit sat. High above them gazing down, was Tigerstar. The massive tom's amber eyes gazed intently at his brother. Sparrowkit dived into a yew bush before they noticed him. He crouched their trembling with fear.

"He is the one. The new leader of Darkclan." growled Tigerstar.

From where Sparrowkit was he could see his brother sit up straighter.

"The ceremony is in the morning, I will announce it to the clan then."

"No," snarled Tigerstar.

Bramblestar flinched away.

"Don't say anything, only take him as your apprentice."

_Run Sparrowkit._

"Brindleface?" Sparrowkit glanced around but the Starclan queen was nowhere to be seen. He turned his attention back to the clearing. What he saw scarred him to death. Tigerstar starred directly at him. He was frozen terrified the massive tom was going to kill him. Could he see me?

To confirm his suspicions Tigerstar growled, "Who's there?"

_RUN!_

He bolted into the forest. Sparrowkit had never run so fast in his life. He felt like a Windclan warrior. The sound of pursuit made him run faster. He blindly crashed through the woods, scrapping his pelt on thorns and thistles. He prayed he would come to Starclan's border soon. Suddenly a streak of fur flashed past him.

"This way!"

Sparrowkit skidded and bolted after the cat. The cat led him on a zigzagging path through the trees and undergrowth. Obliviously he knew the area. Soon whoever was following him had stopped. Sparrowkit sighed in relief but kept on running. He had lost the mysterious savior and was now running blind. Fur brushed his flank.

"This way."

He ran in the other direction. Sparrowkit heard rustling in the bushes behind him. He sped up. A startled hiss and yowls slit the air. Whoever had led him in the woods, was now fighting his followers. Sparrowkit ran away from the noise. Fur brushed his flank.

"This way the borders up ahead."

Sparrowkit turned. Ahead the trees began to thin out. Tired as he was he bolted toward the opening. In front of him the land slopped up gently. Lush grass and oak trees grew along the slop and green undergrowth. Moonlight bathed the forest in a rich light.

"Starclan!"

Just as he was about to cross, a quiet rustling made him look back. His savior crouched in the gloom near the edge of the tree line. Bright amber eyes gazed at him.

"Go before they find you."

Sparrowkit padded closer to the cat. "Come with me."

The cat lowered his eyes. "I can't," he meowed sadly.

"Why not, the borders right there."

"What I did in my life denies me my place in Starclan, I must stay here."

Sparrowkit padded closer. "Please, they'll forgive you, come with me."

The tom shook his head, "No I betrayed my Clan, watched innocent cats, my friends, die, they will never forgive me."

Sparrowkit was close enough to see the tom. He was small with jet black strips.

"You can try, please come with me."

The tom gazed at him with sorrowful eyes. "You have a kind heart Sparrowkit, but this is my punishment, and what I deserve. I must stay here."

Defeated and sadden Sparrowkit padded to the border.

"Wait!"

Sparrowkit turned around.

The tom stepped out of the shadows and into the faint glow of moonlight that filtered across the border.

"Can you," the tom shifted his weight, "can you tell Bluestar that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I betrayed Thunderclan, and if you ever meet Firestar that I'm sorry I attacked him in the battle, and that I helped you?"

Sparrowkit nodded his head, "Sure."

He padded across the border and turned around. The tom began to pad back into the gloom.

"Wait," he turned around, "who are you?"

"My name is…"

A great wind began to blow and the tom and the Dark Forest disappeared.

* * *

Starclan's hunting grounds stretched before him. A great blue grey she cat stood before him.

"You should be glad you found your way here before you where attacked."

Sparrowkit's pelt grew hot with anger. "He saved me," he snarled, "he saved me from Tigerstar, and led me here. Why won't you let him come here?"

The she cat's eyes gleamed with fury. "That cat is a traitor! He betrayed his clan!"

Sparrowkit snarled. "He's sorry, sorry for what he's done. He didn't have to bring me here, he could have let Tigerstar kill me, but he didn't. All cats make mistakes, but you need to forgive and forget. No cat deserves to walk the forest of Tigerstar, no matter what they have done."

The she cat was surprised. Brindleface padded out of the bushes. "He is right Bluestar, you need to forget the past."

"Bluestar?" whispered Sparrowkit.

Bluestar looked done at him. "I was Thunderclan's leader before Firestar."

Sparrowkit glared at her. "He knew you wouldn't let him. He knew you where still mad. He fought Tigerstar off for me. He asked me to bring you a message." Bluestar padded closer. "He told me that if I met you to say he was sorry, sorry for betraying his clan. He knows he can't come to Starclan and he accepts that. You should forgive him, but you won't because you're too proud, what kind of leader are you?"

Bluestar was silent. "You are wise for you age Sparrowkit, and you are right, I am too proud. Maybe it is time I forgave Darkstripe."

Sparrowkit purred. "I have an idea."

Bluestar agreed and together they sent Darkstripe a message.

* * *

In the Dark Forest Darkstripe crouched under a pine. He was waiting for Tigerstar to come and finish him off. Even though he could not go to Starclan Darkstripe was proud. For the first time since his death he was happy. He had saved Sparrowkit from Tigerstar, from a fate like his. Maybe Bluestar would be proud, maybe she would see that he is still loyal. As if answering his thoughts a soft glow appeared. High in the ink black sky above the dark forest a single star shone. It cast its soft light upon Darkstripe, casting his fur in a silvery light.

He gazed up at the star and whispered, "Thank you Bluestar, I really am sorry."

The star began to twinkle and Darkstripe knew she was listening.

"Take care of Sparrowkit, make sure he and his sister stay away from here. His brother is already lost, but I'll make sure that if Sparrowkit and Shadekit come here that Tigerstar won't even look at them." The star gave off a great beam of light then faded. Darkstripe purred and padded off into the forest, prepared to fulfill his promise, with the knowledge that Starclan hadn't forgotten him.

* * *

**(Sniff, dabbs eyes.) Wasn't that sad?**

**I know a lot of people hate Darkstripe and I did too. **

**In the begining I liked him and I still do. I've alawys wondered if he regrets what he did, because if you all remember from one of the prologues when he finds Tigerstar in the Dark Forest and he's turned away crestfallen? I always thought that maybe then he finally saw how evil Tigerstar was.**

**Well please leave a review and you view on Darkstripe.**

**_Don't forget 50 reviews and I post a bonus chapter on the take over of the clans,_**

**_and PLEASE visit my page to vote for our kits warrior names!!!!_**


	14. Chapter 12 Apprentices at last

**Hey Everyone!!! Sorry this chapter is short!**

**PLEASE VOTE on my poll at my page!!!**

* * *

The sun rose and washed the stone hollow in warm light. Bramblestar was seated upon the Highledge and the rest of the clan sat below. Sparrowkit, Shadekit and Needlekit sat in the center of the clan. Their fur was neatly groomed and their eyes where filled with excitement.

"I Bramblestar, leader of Darkclan call upon our warrior ancestor Tigerstar to look down on these kits."

Bramblestar leaped down into the clearing. Sparrowkit couldn't help but flinch at the mention of Tigerstar. Before the ceremony he had gone to Jayfeather and told him of the dream. The medicine cat assured him that he would receive a good mentor, someone who was still loyal to Thunderclan. Needlekit's cold amber eyes where silted and Shadekit could barley sit still. Sparrowkit knew he should be excited, but he wasn't.

"These three kits are ready to receive their apprentice names and begin training as a Darkclan warrior."

Bramblestar flicked his tail toward Needlekit.

"Before they receive their names, there are two apprentices who are ready to become warriors."

Foxpaw and Icepaw padded toward Bramblestar.

"In the name of Tigerstar do you swear to uphold his truths, be loyal warriors to your clan and reject Starclan?"

"We do."

"Then by the powers of Tigerstar I give you your warrior names."

"Foxcatcher and Icestorm."

"Foxcatcher, Icestorm, Foxcatcher, Icestorm!" yowled the clan.

"Come forward Needlekit."

Sparrowkit couldn't help looking at the warriors. They where all straining forward ears pricked. He knew his brother was a favorite. He was strong, confident, and would make a great warrior.

"By the powers of Tigerstar I give you your apprentice name, Needlepaw. I will mentor you and pass on all I know."

His brother twitched his tail in delight. Sparrowkit noticed the defeated looks of the warriors, but it didn't last long. Shadekit was next and she was the largest, fastest and best fighter of the litter. Sparrowkit figured Lionblaze would be his mentor. The golden tabby had his head high and his tail was twitching.

"I name you Shadepaw. Your mentor shall be Spiderleg."

Sparrowkit jerked his head to see the tall, long legged warrior pushing his way to the clearing. Shocked whispers came from the warriors. Spiderleg wasn't exactly Bramblestar's favorite warrior. Shadepaw didn't seem fazed. She padded up to Spiderleg with a purr. Lionblaze looked furious.

Bramblestar urged him forward. Sparrowkit reluctantly got up and padded toward his father. Without turning around he knew the warrior where whispering about him. He was small, scarred easily and not warrior material. Not one warrior in the clan wanted to mentor him.

"I hope I don't get picked." The comment came from Mousewhisker.

Shadepaw hissed at him. Sparrowkit lowered his ears in shame. He glanced around the cats circling him. Shadepaw blinked sympathetically at him, Needlepaw looked at him with scorn and Squirrelflight was no where to be seen. He sadly lowered his eyes. A quiet hiss caught his attention. Jayfeather sat near the nursery with Honeyfern and Whitewing. The nodded to him and he couldn't help but purr at the happiness in the queens eyes. Sparrowkit stood in front of his father waiting for his name. Bramblestar looked down at his small son.

"I found it difficult to find a mentor for you Sparrowkit," His ears grew hot and Needlepaw laughed, "But with Jayfeather's help I believe we have found the perfect mentor for you. I name you Sparrowpaw and your mentor shall be..."

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO seems I forgot to put the name of his mentor in.**

**Oh Well!!!! :) You will just have to read the next chapter! (haha couldn't help but annoy all of you)**

**Review because when I get to 50 I will give you all**

**a VERY VERY LONG bonus chapter!!!**

**(Push the button, you know you want to)**


	15. Chapter 13 My Mentor is

**Wow long awaited chapter!!!**

**I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry its really short, but I'm supper busy!!!**

**If you people don't get angry with me about how short it is, I'll write two supper long chapters and put them up on the same day......**

* * *

Sparrowpaw anxiously awaited the name "Thornclaw."

His mouth fell open and his eyes grew wide. Thornclaw? The warrior who hated him the most? Oh great. The golden warrior padded toward him. The gathered cats moved out of his way in amazement. Bramblestar absolutely hated Thornclaw, why in the world would he pick him? The massive warrior touched noses with him and padded to the edge of the circle. Bramblestar dismissed the clan and led Needlepaw to the tunnel entrance.

"Have fun Sparrow_kit_" he hissed.

Shadepaw clawed his tail and he ran off into the woods after Bramblestar.

"Don't listen to him, you'll be fine."

She licked his head and raced off after Spiderleg.

"I'm never going to be a warrior" he mumbled.

With a hiss Thornclaw bowled him over. Sparrowpaw was so surprised he didn't make a sound.

"Never say that," Thornclaw snarled. He let Sparrowpaw up and in a calmer voice continued.

"You may be the smallest, you may not have speed and strength on your side but your cunning."

He starred at his mentor in confusion.

"Your smarter, wiser. You know more than those two featherbrains ever will. Speed and strength don't make a warrior heart and brains do."

Sparrowpaw gave him a skeptical look.

"I've trained many warriors, and I have never had one as smart as you. You have as much heart and brains as Firestar."

Sparrowpaw purred. "Really?"

Thornclaw nodded his head. "You can't teach a cat to be cunning and calculating, that's something special. I can train you to be the fastest cat in the clan, the strongest, I can train you to be the best fighter, you will grow with time, but I can't teach you how to think."

"You promise?"

Thornclaw looked at him in surprise, "Promise what?"

"Promise that you'll train me to be the greatest warrior the clans have ever seen."

Thornclaw purred, "Of course when I'm done with you you'll be greater than Tigerstar."

Sparrowpaw snarled. "Tigerstar is a killer, and doesn't' deserver to be called a warrior. I want to be the best Thunderclan warrior ever, like Firestar."

Thornclaw purred. "I promise to make you the greatest Thunderclan warrior ever."

* * *

**Once again I know its short. But remember be nice with the reviews and I'll write two long chapters and put them up the same day!!!**

**Push the green button.**

**If I get 50 reviews I'll write a very long bonous chapter!!!**

_Push the Button!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	16. Chapter 14 Visitor

**Wow sorry this took soooo long!!**

**FYI: School is starting soon so updates will be less frequent but I will make the chapters long!!**

**Hope it was worth the wait!!!**

* * *

Three sunrises had passed since his naming ceremony. Sparrowpaw already felt bigger and stronger. Thornclaw was a great mentor, always helping him and listening to him. Shadepaw thought the same about Spiderleg. The two of them had not been able to see Jayfeather do to all their training. Sparrowpaw opened his mouth and scented the air. He was hunting near the old Shadowclan border. It was now the Tigerclan border but cats still referred to the old name.

Rustling in the bushes made him freeze. He crouched low to the ground and soundlessly stalked through the ferns. Ahead a cat stepped in the sunlight. Sparrowpaw froze. He scented the air. The cat could be a Tigerclan warrior, though the two clans where rather peaceful trespassing was not allowed. He scented the air again. This cat was not Tigerclan.

Sparrowpaw debated about fleeing. He had only been an apprentice for four days, he was no match in a fight. A thought popped in his head. Thornclaw was always telling him to use his head. Maybe he could scare the cat before it saw how small he was. With a yowl he blundered through the ferns toward it. The tom took off and Sparrowpaw followed.

The tom was _fast_. Sparrowpaw sprinted after him but soon lost sight of him. He followed his scent through the forest. The tom was running toward the moor, maybe he was a Windclan warrior that would explain the speed. But the tom didn't smell like Windclan. Sparrowpaw remembered their scent from the trip he took with Jayfeather. The tom's path swerved suddenly. He was heading toward the ancient oak near the lake. Sparrowpaw halted near the ancient oak. He scented the air again. The tom's scent was strong. Their was something familiar about it. He smelled of ice and wind, night and moonlight, and stars.

Stars.

Sparrowpaw sprinted toward the lake. He new that scent. The tom was a Starclan warrior. Sparrowpaw burst through the trees and scanned the shoreline. The tom stood with his paws in the water gazing out across the lake. He was tall and lithe with light brown fur. He turned his head toward him. His form was hazy and seemed to be made of mist. He padded up the shore and stood before him. Sparrowpaw was captivated by his green gaze.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

The tom blinked and gazed at him. "The time has come Sparrowpaw, the prophecy is about to unfold."

"What prophecy?"

"There will be one who will ride the breeze upon wings of fire and he shall hold the future of the clans in his paws."

A breeze began to blow and the Starclan warrior began to fade.

"Wait, I don't understand!"

The tom faded until only his scent swirled around him. Thunder boomed overhead and the sky grew dark. Sparrowpaw turned and bolted back to camp.

* * *

"Is that all he said?" Jayfeather paced across his den furiously.

Sparrowpaw sat near the pool of water with Shadepaw at his side. After his meeting with the Starclan warrior he ran back to camp. He found Shadepaw and they went to Jayfeather. He had told him what the cat said and obviously it was important.

"What does it mean?" Shadepaw's voice was shaky.

Jayfeather stopped and looked at them. "It's a prophecy, but I have no idea of what or who it concerns." He padded closer and sat down. "What bothers me the most is that I received no warning of this."

Sparrowpaw felt cold. "I thought Starclan could only visit you in dreams."

Jayfeather turned to him. "Our ancestors work in many ways, we just have to open our minds and eyes to see it."

"Does that mean Tigerstar could visit use like that?" Sparrowpaw turned to his sister in horror.

"Maybe, I don't know what type of power he has, just as I don't know why they came to you." He turned back to him. "Tell me, did you know this cat?"

"No, I have no idea who he is."

"What about a clan, what clan was he from?"

"His scent wasn't distinctive, but he was fast."

Jayfeather nodded his head, "Anything else?"

"He was tall, too tall to be Windclan and he had a light brown pelt."

Jayfeather looked at his paws.

"Does he sound familiar?" Shadepaw flicked her tail.

"No, he doesn't sound like any cat I've meet, but there are many, many cats in Starclan."

Shadepaw turned to him. "Was their anything unique about him?"

"Actually yes," Jayfeather pricked his ears. "He was familiar with the territory and he seemed familiar."

Shadepaw starred at him.

"Familiar how?" Jayfeather was flicking his tail.

"Familiar as in I knew him. I felt safe, almost comforted."

"The warrior has to be from Thunderclan, which warrior I do not know." Jayfeather got to his paws.

"Enough chatter, go back to your duties, we don't want cats growing suspicious. Especially the wrong ones."

Shadepaw rose and padded out of the den. Sparrowpaw went to follow her.

Jayfeather stopped him. "Keep your eyes open and your ears pricked Sparrowpaw, Starclan works in the smallest ways."

Sparrowpaw nodded his head. "What should I do if I see him again?"

Jayfeather snorted, "Well for starters chasing him wouldn't be the best thing to do, I suggest you talk to him, found out who he is."

Sparrowpaw rolled his eyes and padded into the clearing.

* * *

**Haha!!! I loved that last part!! Please review!!!!**

**Oh!! Sunstriker, your cat will show up later in the story btw just in case you where wondering!!**

**Review**

**Get to 50 and I make a bonous chapter!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 15 Not Alone

**OMG OMG OGM OMG OMG (Fireworks and fanfare) WE REACHED 50 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**You know what that means?**

**BONOUS CHAPTER oabout how Bramblestar and Hawkstar took over the clans!!!!!**

**Back to the story.......**

* * *

That night Sparrowpaw found it hard to sleep. He kept tossing and turning. After the camp had fallen asleep, he decided to go hunting. As he padded out of the den, a shadow flicked across the clearing. Sparrowpaw pressed against the thorn barrier. Spiderleg made his way to the tunnel and into the forest. Sparrowpaw followed him. Something about the warriors gait made him nervous.

Once into the forest Spiderleg broke into a brisk trot. Sparrowpaw followed more slowly, out of sight. Thanks to Thornclaw he was becoming a good tracker and tonight he was putting his skills to the test. No moon shone and the forest was bathed in darkness. Soon Spiderleg broke into a lope and Sparrowpaw had to sprint to keep up with him. Spiderleg was appropriately named, for he had legs has long as a spiders. Sparrowpaw soon lost site of him. His scent trail led him toward the old Windclan border.

After Windclan fled Hawkstar had clamed the hills as Tigerclan territory. Bramblestar wasn't happy but he didn't challenge his brother, Tigerclan was very large and need all the territory they could get. Sparrowpaw hesitated at the stream. With a shake of his head he jumped it and raced up the hill. The wind off the moor flattened his fur and made his eyes water. He took a deep breath and raced along Spiderleg's trail. He caught sight of the warrior cresting the next hill. With a burst of speed he raced after him.

Just as he was about to reach the top something slammed into him. He let out a yowl and rolled down the hill with his attacker. They landed in a swath of sweet smelling heather with the attacker on top. The cat was huge with russet fur and gleaming amber eyes. She snarled at him with fangs barred. Summoning all his strength he pushed her off and jumped to his paws. Before he could attack two other cats stepped out of the shadows. One was a ginger tom and the other was a tall night black tom. The she cat snarled at him.

"What's going on?" Spiderleg padded to his side. "What are you doing here Sparrowpaw?"

The she cat growled, "You know him?"

Spiderleg turned around with a hiss "Of course Russetfur."

"How do you know he isn't a spy?" The ginger tom stalked forward.

Spiderleg snarled and the tom barred his teeth. Russetfur swiped at her companion. "Knock it off Rowanclaw, we didn't come her for a fight."

Rowanclaw hissed and moved away.

The black tom came to stand beside Russetfur. "How do we know he's on our side?"

Russetfur nodded her head.

"He's Thornclaw's apprentice, Brambleclaw's son."

Russetfur snorted.

Sparrowpaw turned on her, "Don't judge my loyalty Tigerclan scum."

Russetfur snarled at him. "I am Shadowclan's deputy, not a Tigerclan warrior."

The black tom took another step forward, "I think we should chase him off."

Spiderleg snarled and unsheathed his claws, "Take one more step Crowfrost and I'll claw your ears off."

Crowfrost laughed while Rowanclaw and Russetfur unsheathed their claws. "Brave words for a lone Thunderclan warrior."

"He's not alone."

The three Shadowclan cats turned around. On top of the hill, outlined against the night sky was a large ginger tom. Flanking him where a grey tabby and light brown tabby.

"Greystripe." snarled Rowanclaw.

"Crowfrost." snarled the brown tabby.

"Brackenfur its good to see you again." purred Crowfrost.

Obviously the Shadowclan cats didn't like even numbers.

Russetfur let her fur lay flat and padded toward the newcomers. "Leave it to you to ruin all the fun."

The ginger tom paid no attention and padded up to Spiderleg. "You where told to come alone, who is this?"

The tom turned his green gaze to him.

"I didn't know I was being followed, not to mention our so called allies where about to attack us."

The tom flicked his tail in annoyance. Spiderleg heaved a sigh, "This is Sparrowpaw, Thornclaw's apprentice," Sparrowpaw starred at the tom, "I'm sorry Firestar."

Sparrowpaw froze. "They Firestar?" he whispered.

Russetfur flicked her tail and growled sarcastically, "The one and only."

Firestar swung around with a snarl that had Russetfur backing away. He turned his attention back to Sparrowpaw. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you, Sparrowpaw."

* * *

**What A cliff hanger!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Note: Do to school starting updates will be less and less, (sorry guys)**

**Please Review**

_Please don't harrass me about the bonous chapter its going to be LONG and it will take a LONG time to write._


	18. Chapter 16 Allies and Spies

**Please go to my profile and check out my story The unforgettable tale of Quailstar and Jaggedstar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Sparrowpaw could only stare in amassment at Firestar. Thornclaw had told him so many stories about the great Thunderclan leader. Sparrowpaw glanced at the so called Shadowclan cats.

"Aren't you part of Tigerclan?"

Rowanclaw gave an aggravated hiss.

Brackenfur stepped forward. "When Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost took over the clans the leaders left a few spies."

Russetfur padded forward. "Blackstar left me, Rowanclaw, Crowfrost and my apprentice Scorchpaw for Shadowclan."

Rustling. Cats stepped out of the heather and joined them.

A brown tabby stepped forward. "I am Otterheart of Riverclan. Before Leapordstar left she left me, Mosspelt, Pebblepaw and Rainstorm for Riverclan."

Thornclaw stepped forward. "As you already know I, Spiderleg, and the not-so-obvious Jayfeather where left for Thunderclan."

Sparrowpaw was confused. "Why didn't the leaders leave more cats?"

"The leaders had to be careful," Firestar sat down, "some choices where too obvious."

Sparrowpaw nodded his head, it was starting to make sense. "If there are so many loyal cats still left in the clans and not to mention the whole of Windclan and the other members of the clans that left why don't you fight?"

Firestar sighed. "It is not so simple. We could fight, but we would be fighting our clanmates our friends. Cats will die Sparrowpaw and their own clanmates would be responsible."

Russetfur stepped forward. "You must understand young one the clans where not always like this. We live in corrupt times."

Murmurs of agreement rippled through the gathered cats.

Firestar rose to his paws. "We must go."

Greystripe and Brackenfur disappeared into the heather.

Firestar glanced at the gathered cats. "We will meet again."

With that the great Thunderclan leader turned away.

"Wait," Sparrowpaw rushed forward, "Please tell me more!"

Firestar turned around. "Do not worry, we will be seeing each other a lot. But remember Sparrowpaw let the stars be your guides and beware the darkness of temptation."

Firestar disappeared into the heather.

Russetfur stepped forward. "We must be going too. Hawk_star_" she spat the word, "will be growing suspicious."

Spiderleg nodded his head, "So will Bramblestar."

She nodded her head. "May Starclan guide your paws."

She and her clanmates followed her into the heather. Sparrowpaw raced after Thornclaw and Spiderleg. Soon they crossed the stream and where in the shelter of the woods. The senior warriors slowed to a trot and headed toward the camp. Halfway there, Sparrowpaw noticed green eyes watching him from the ferns. He stopped. Thornclaw turned around in surprise.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to do a little hunting and think things over."

Thornclaw nodded and bounded after Spiderleg. He padded cautiously toward the ferns. He scented the air, and the familiar scent of frost and ice bathed his tongue. He pushed his way through the ferns and stopped at the foot of a tall oak.

There at the base of the tree was the Starclan warrior. He was glorious and proud, his brown pelt sleek and the muscles rippling underneath. His pelt was frosted with stars and his paws seemed to be glittering. His bright green eyes where sharp and intelligent, taking in everything.

"Greetings Sparrowpaw, warrior apprentice of Thunderclan." The warrior's voice was commanding and powerful, but gentle at the same time.

"Greetings…"

The warrior twitched his whiskers. "My name is Runningwind. I am warrior of Thunderclan."

Runningwind, the name held power. "When did you…"

Runningwind purred, "Die? That question will be answered in time. I will tell you when I lived."

Sparrowpaw pricked his ears.

"I lived in the old forest around the time of Firestar. I was a young warrior when Firestar came to the clans. Back then he was known as Rusty, and then Bluestar named him Firepaw." Sparrowpaw thought of the great blue she cat. "My death was after Tigerclaw's betrayal, when Firestar, or Fireheart as he was known then, was deputy."

Sparrowpaw padded closer. "Why are you here Runningwind?"

Runningwind turned his bright green eyes to him. "To save you."

Sparrowpaw felt cold, "From what?"

"A fate like mine."

* * *

**Good? Bad? Review!!!!**

**Please visit my profile and read my story The Unforgettable Tale of Quailstar and Jaggedstar!!**

**And after reading it if you could leave a review that would be GREAT!!!**


	19. Chapter 17 Be wary

**Sorry this is short!!!**

**Please visit my profile and read my other warrior's story!!!**

**BTW bonous chapter is coming along, really climatic!!!**

* * *

Sparrowpaw couldn't breath. His mind wouldn't form a coherent sentence. Runningwind began to fade.

"Be wary Sparrowpaw, not all clanmates are friends."

The ferns behind him started to rustle. Sparrowpaw whipped around. Lionblaze padded toward him.

"Are you alright? You look like you just saw a two headed squirrel."

Sparrowpaw shook his head. "Ya I'm fine."

Lionblaze nodded his head while he scanned the small clearing. "Hunting, I see."

The statement sounded more like a question. Runningwind's warning rang in his head.

"Thornclaw finally let me hunt alone."

Lionblaze looked at him. "This early?"

Mousedung. They had been out the whole night. Sparrowpaw looked up to see that the sun was just rising.

"Yes, Spiderleg and Thornclaw thought it would be better if we hunted early, test our skills." Shadepaw padded out of the ferns.

Lionblaze nodded his head. "Good luck."

The two apprentices listened until the rustling died away. "You mousebrain! You where so close to getting caught!"

Sparrowpaw gave her a confused look.

Shadepaw rolled her eyes, "Save it, Spiderleg told me everything. He even sent me out here to make sure you didn't get in trouble."

"But how…"

Shadepaw gave a sigh. "I saw you leave last night. I waited until Thornclaw and Spiderleg came back into camp. They told me everything. When Spiderleg saw Lionblaze slip out of camp he sent me to find you."

Sparrowpaw nodded his head.

"I can't believe you met Firestar."

Sparrowpaw hissed and drew his tail over her mouth. "Quiet," Runningwind's message had him on end, "We don't know who's out here."

Shadepaw swiped at him. He dodged it and slammed into her. She meowed in surprise and went tumbling. Without hesitation Sparrowpaw leaped at her. Shadepaw leaped to her paws and dove underneath him. Sparrowpaw stumbled but regained his balance. Shadepaw ran at him. Sparrowpaw reared up onto his hind legs. Startled she skidded. Sparrowpaw dove down and pinned her to the ground. Their pelts where ruffled with bits of leafs sticking to their fur.

Shadepaw's blue eyes where wide. "Where did you learn that?"

Sparrowpaw purred and let her up. "Thornclaw taught me."

"That was an advanced move! He's already showing you that?"

Sparrowpaw nodded.

"We'll Spiderleg has taught me how to catch birds mid flight."

Sparrowpaw's eyes gleamed. "Cool, Thornclaw hasn't taught me that yet."

Shadepaw began to groom her ruffled pelt. "Tell you what you show me that battle move, and tell me about meeting Firestar, I'll show you the hunting technique."

Sparrowpaw twitched his whiskers, "Fine, but you have to help me hunt for the elders."

Shadepaw jumped up, "Deal!"

With a flick of his tail Sparrowpaw raced through the trees. Shadepaw kept pace with him. A familiar scent wreathed around him. Runningwind.

A voice tickled his ear fur, "_Be wary Sparrowpaw, not all clanmates are friends."_

Sparrowpaw glanced at his sister as Runningwind's voice died away.

* * *

**OoooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooO What a cliff hanger that was!!!**

**Really raises a few questions....**

**Please Review and read my other warrior's story**

**if I get 10 reviews for The Unforgettable Tale of Quailstar and Jaggedstar** (my other warriors story)** I'll**

**post the bonous chapter!!!!!**


	20. Chapter 18 Faithfull

**Sorry this to soooooooooooooo long!!!!!!!**

* * *

Sparrowpaw lay in the apprentice den starring out into the clearing. He and Shadepaw had returned with a lot of prey. Bramblestar had been impressed but more importantly Thornclaw was impressed. He lay in his nest unable to sleep. Birchfall sat near the tunnel guarding the camp. Runningwind's strange message rand in his ears. Did the StarClan warrior mean Shadepaw? She was his sister! He could trust her. Sparrowpaw sighed maybe he could talk to Runningwind in his dreams. Sparrowpaw found himself standing in the forest. It wasn't Starclan or the Dark Forest. He looked around.

"I must be in the old forest."

A sound drew him forward. As he padded through the trees the sound grew clearer. Cats battling. He began to run. He burst through the trees onto a slope of rocks. Two clans where fighting in front of him. By the scents he knew it was Thunderclan and Riverclan. After a few minutes the Thunderclan warriors began to fall back. All the cats disappeared except for two. A small russet tom with a large tail and a large tabby.

No!

Sparrowpaw knew that tom, it was Tigerstar. Tigerstar leapt at the russet tom and sank his teeth into his neck.

"No! Stop!"

Sparrowpaw tried to run forward but he couldn't. It seemed as if he where frozen in place. He continued yowling but the wind carried his voice away. Tigerstar stepped away form the tom.

He was dead.

Sparrowpaw was horrified.

The forest began to spin and soon Sparrowpaw was watching another battle. He was still in the old forest, but he was in the ravine. He watched as Tigerstar tried to kill Bluestar. Firestar, though he looked younger, stopped him.

The world spun.

He was standing near the old gorse tunnel. Tigerstar stood before him talking to a pretty she cat. His heart stopped, Brindleface.

"Brindleface, Brindleface run!"

The delicate queen did not here him. Tigerstar jumped her and slit her throat.

"No! No Brindleface!"

Before he could move the forest began to spin again.

He was standing near a thunderpath watching another fight. One cat stood out to him.

Runningwind.

Sparrowpaw snarled. He lept forward but when he landed in the fight the cats went through him. Sparrowpaw swiped and slashed but his paws just passed right through the enemy cats. Runningwind was losing and Sparrowpaw had a sickening felling. Tigerstar padded up to the bloody warrior. Runningwind was weak, bloody and in no condition to fight. But Runningwind didn't seem to notice. He rose to his paws and faced his enemy.

"Brave move, didn't think you would be the one to stay Runningwind."

Runningwind barred his teeth and spat. "A lot has changed Tigerclaw."

Tigerstar nodded his head. He was standing in front of Runningwind a few tail lengths away. "I still remember when you where a sniveling apprentice."

Runningwind lashed his tail.

"Not even Bluestar could make you stop shaking."

The loners laughed.

"But then again Bluestar is a sorry excuse for a warrior."

Runningwind snarled, "Bluestar was a great mentor, and a great leader."

Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes. "She's a weak, star gazing, crow food excuse for a cat. She doesn't deserve to be called a warrior let alone a leader."

Runningwind growled and launched himself at Tigerstar. Tigerstar shoved him away. Runningwind hit the ground with a thud. Shakily he rose to his paws.

"Look at what good Bluestar has done, you can't even fight."

Runningwind growled. "She knows more than you ever will, she is the greatest warrior and leader the forest has ever seen. But you wouldn't know that, you're just a fox hearted traitor and a coward."

Tigerstar snarled and launched himself at Runningwind. At the last second Runningwind flipped on his back so Tigerstar landed on his claws. **(sound familiar? Its Bluestar's speacial move, she showed it to Firestar in the first series)** Tigerstar yowled in agony as Runningwind launched him away.

Fast as lightning Runningwind pinned him to the ground. Tigerstar struggled but couldn't get away.

"You will never take over Thunderclan."

Tigerstar snarled and swiped at Runningwind. The brave warrior dodged and stood facing his enemy. Tigerstar came at him again but Runningwind pinned him down. The loners rushed forward and pulled Runningwind off their leader and held him to the ground. Tigerstar stalked forward and lowered his muzzle to Runningwind's ear.

"Any last words?"

Runningwind hissed, "Coward, you can't fight me alone."

Tigerstar purred, "Anything else?"

Runningwind broke free and pinned Tigerstar to the ground. His green eyes blazed with fury and for a second Tigerstar's eyes flashed with fear.

"Long live Bluestar!" Runningwind snarled. The loners rushed forward and finished the warrior off. Sparrowpaw opened his eyes in horror.

He was in Starclan and seated before him where the three cats that Tigerstar had slaughtered and their faithfull leader.

* * *

**Wow.**

**I really like this chapter, because it gives you an idea (well at leats my idea) of how Runningwind died.**

**Review!!**


	21. Chapter 19 Lesson learned

**Hey sorry this is short!!!**

* * *

Sparrowpaw starred at them. He couldn't get the images of their deaths out of his head. He just stood there, in the middle of Starclan, starring.

Bluestar stepped forward. "What you have seen is dark parts in Thunderclan's history."

Sparrowpaw starred at her. "What I saw?" He stepped closer to her. "What I saw was three cats being murdered, _slaughtered_."

He turned to face them. The russet tom, Brindleface and Runningwind sat quietly underneath a tree.

"Why? Why did I have to watch them die?"

Bluestar walked toward him and gently laid her tail on his shoulders. "To teach you…"

Sparrowpaw snarled and backed away from her. "To _teach_ me? What kind of sick lesson are you trying to teach me?"

Bluestar growled.

Sparrowpaw froze. The great she cat stood over him, her fangs barred. He tried to back away but she snarled. The snarl had him cowering on the grass. In all his life he had never seen a cat look so ferocious or deadly.

Suddenly cats appeared. They rimmed the hollow and went on and on, until he could no longer see. All of them sat close together. Their pelts where bathed in moonlight, frost glimmered around their paws and stars shone in their eyes. The whole of Starclan surrounded him. Thousands of eyes gazed upon him. Bluestar began to speak, but her voice sounded as if all of Starclan where speaking with her.

"We have shown you the past, the deeds done by your ancestor." Slowly Bluestar backed away from him. "We know the stories of Tigerstar. We know what you have been taught. From this journey we have made the stories come true. They are no longer a legend, no longer a tale to scare kits. They are real, gruesome, heartbreaking and mind numbing. We know you doubt the evil of Tigerstar. We know you are tempted, tempted to repeat the past. From this journey we hoped you would learn from past mistakes, learned not to repeat them."

The cats of Starclan fell silent and gazed upon him. Their eyes burned like the stars in the sky. A cat stepped forward. He was large with white paws and a ginger pelt. His form was hazy, and it seemed as if he would disappear. He had to be one of the oldest spirits. Three other cats followed him. A black she cat, a silver tom and a wiry brown she cat.

"Come forward!" His voice rumbled like thunder. Shakily Sparrowpaw padded toward him.

The great tom looked down at him. "Before the whole of Starclan, I ask you, where do your loyalties lay?"

Sparrowpaw starred into his eyes. He saw cats hunting, fighting, ceremonies, gatherings and battles. In that glance he witnessed what it really meant to be a Thunderclan warrior.

In a loud strong voice he replied, "Thunderclan, I am a loyal Thunderclan warrior."

The Starclan cats raised their muzzles and yowled in approval.

For the first time, Sparrowpaw actually felt like a Thunderclan warrior.

* * *

**Review!!!**


	22. Chapter 20 Hunting

**I am sooooo sorry I haven't update ina long time! and I'm sorry this is really short!!**

**For the bonous chapter about how Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost took over the clans I have to re write it!!! My computer crashed and I lost allllllllllll my files!!! so please hang in there!!!**

* * *

Sparrowpaw scented the air. It was his first solo hunting mission and so far he had caught nothing. He prowled through the thick ferns near the old Shadowclan border. Mist swirled around his paws and the sun was just beginning to climb above the trees. A cold wind blew causing him to fluff out his fur. The leaves had begun to fall and leaf-bare was not far away. The clan needed more prey, already the warriors ribs where beginning to show.

A twig snapped.

Sparrowpaw froze mid step. He turned slowly and silently made his way over to a birch tree.

Rustling.

He leapt high in the air and landed right on the sound. Between his claws was nothing. Puzzled he looked around.

"You'll have to be faster to catch me," purred a voice.

He jerked his head up. Close to the trunk of the birch high up in the branches a tail flicked. It wasn't Shadepaw, she was hunting near the Windclan border and Thornclaw was still in camp, that left…

"Alright Runningwind you've had your fun now go away and let me hunt."

The cat began to climb down the tree and in a graceful leap landed in front of him. The cat was a light grey with bright blue eyes, defiantly not Runningwind.

"Runningwind? Wow I've been insulted once or twice in my life but really? That's just cruel."

Sparrowpaw growled, "Who are you?"

The tom purred, "Keep your fur on," he padded closer, frost sparkled around his paws, "my name is Rainwhisker."

Sparrowpaw liked Rainwhisker, he was a lot more fun than Runningwind. "Do you have a message for me?"

Rainwhisker snorted, "No! Runningwind is Bluestar's delivery boy, I am here to help you hunt."

Sparrowpaw gave Rainwhisker a look, "Hunt? Your dead! Not to mention you don't know the territory."

Rainwhisker fixed his blue gaze on him, "Don't know the territory? I was born in the old forest, I made the Great Journey and was one of many Thunderclan warriors to map out this forest. So don't you tell me I don't know the territory."

Sparrowpaw purred, "Keep your fur on."

Rainwhisker swiped at him, his paw connecting with his ear.

Startled he backed away. "How, how did you…"

Rainwhisker crouched down and lashed his tail. "One of the many secrets of Starclan, now watch your tongue and pull the thorns from your words."

Sparrowpaw shook his head, "Alright if you can show me the best places to find prey I promise I won't ask anymore questions."

Rainwhisker stood and flicked his tail. "Good," He began to pad into the ferns, "oh and in case your wondering I wasn't murdered or anything." Rainwhisker nodded toward the tree. "I was killed by a falling branch in a storm, right here, hunting for my clan."

Sparrowpaw looked at him, "How did you know I was going to..."

He purred, "Another Starclan secret."

Rainwhisker turned around and ran through the woods. Sparrowpaw pelted after him trying to keep up.

* * *

**Once again I'm super sorry but I cant stop my computer from crashing!!!!!**

**Also Sunstriker your in the next chapter!!!!**

**Review**

* * *


	23. Chapter 21 Sneak Peak at the Bonus Ch

**First to answer some of your questions....**

**You'll see why later in the story why Squirrelflight hates her kits soooo much!**

**Rainwhisker can't read Sparrowpaws mind, its just obvious questions lol.**

**An I am only putting three reviwers in my story 1. Icethroat,(first reviewer sooooo heres your reward!!) 2. Mudfur 3. Sunstriker, no one else. (sry)**

**_Okay this really isn't a chapter its a sneak peak to the BONUS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

Fog hovered between the trees. The wind was silent, no birds sang. The sun was beginning to rise. I crouched at the entrance to the tunnel. To the left a shadow flickered, then the right. It was the only sign of life. My muscles where coiled to spring, my ears strained forward. Every fiber of my being was straining forward. I glanced at the warriors around me. The quiet swishing of fur came from behind the barrier.

All of Thunderclan lay ready. Warriors lined the front of the barrier. More where waiting anxiously inside camp. A cat slipped up next to me.

"Tell Firestar its about to start."

Brightheart nodded her head and slipped back in camp.

The soft sound of paws on leaves made me whip my head around. There walking through the fog looking like two spirits from the Dark Forest they came toward us. Both where broad shoulder, both where a dark tabby shade, but one had cruel ice blue eyes and the other amber. Amber I used to fear, but soon it stopped resembling _him._ Those amber eyes used to hold concern and loyalty but now they held darkness, darkness so vast no one could escape.

I lashed my tail. "Traitor, "I snarled.

Hawkfrost stopped but Brambleclaw walked on. "I am no traitor."

A ferocious snarl ripped from my throat and was echoed by the rest of the warriors. "You have betrayed your clan, your friends and the one cat that every truly believed in you."

Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes, "I follow Tigerstar."

Growls erupted. I ignored them and focused on him. "You've betrayed Starclan," He curled his lip in a snarl, "you betrayed everyone who every believed you where better than your father."

Brambleclaw hissed, "None of you believed in me."

The warriors where ready, the sun was rising. My voice was unemotional when I answered, "Your wrong Brambleclaw maybe we had our doubts, but I never doubted you loyalty and I still don't."

I saw uncertainty flash in his eyes.

Realization hit me.

He didn't want to fight us, somewhere deep inside he was still the loyal Thunderclan warrior.

I focused he was the enemy. "You betrayed Firestar."

Brambleclaw looked at me shocked. Yowls erupted and cats came flying out of the bushes. The warriors raced forward. He and I stood frozen starring at each other. With a snarl he lunged.

We met and as my claws tore at his fur somewhere deep inside a voice whispered, _This is wrong Brackenfur._

_

* * *

_

**HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!! Bet you weren't suspecting Brackenfur to be speaking!!!!!**

**Haha hope you enjoyed your little sneak peak to the bonous chapter!**

**I will be updating with a regular chapter shortly!!!!**

**Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 22 Getting on my nerves

I know this is over do. I'm sorry but I had and still do, have massive writers block for this story.

**So I'm fighting my way through it but sorry this chapter is just a filler, but there is one very very very very very important line in here.**

* * *

"Jayfeather is beginning to get on my nerves." Bramblestar paced inside his den, flicking his tail angrily. The medicine cat had all but clawed his face off today. He had his suspicions that Jayfeather had contact with Firestar and today he had decided to confront him. Not the best idea he had ever had. His deputy Lionblaze sat near the entrance watching him. "He gets on everyone's nerves Sir, that's Jayfeather."

Bramblestar snarled and lashed his tail, "I don't care. If Darkclan is to survive we need only loyal and trustworthy cats." Lionblaze narrowed his eyes, "What are you implying?" Bramblestar stopped pacing and starred at his deputy, with a snarl he replied "I'm implying that we need to keep and eye on him. Also I believe its time that he take on an apprentice."

Lionblaze tipped his head to the side "Who do you have in mind?"

"Cloudkit, Honeyfern approached me yesterday and told me that he has been spending time with Jayfeather."

"But don't you think that will be a loss of a warrior? Cloudkit is the biggest and strongest of the litter, why not give Jayfeather Flowerkit, she's hardly warrior material." Brambleclaw bared his teeth, "A cat chooses his own path in his life. Cloudkit has shown that he holds no interest in being a warrior. I believe he will make a good medicine cat, one this clan can trust."

Lionblaze shook his head, "I still think…" Brambleclaw cut him off with a growl, "I don't care what you think. Cloudkit will become Jayfeather's apprentice not Flowerkit. And as for you comment earlier about her not being warrior material, it is our duty to make sure she becomes the best warrior she can be."

Lionblaze dipped his head, "Yes Bramblestar." Bramblestar let his fur lie flat. Lionblaze was a good deputy but he was too sure of himself. "We will hold their ceremony tomorrow at sunrise." Lionblaze twitched his whiskers in surprise, "Who will be the mentors?"

"Cloudkit will have Jayfeather and I believe it's time that Mousewhisker had an apprentice."

"But Mousewhisker is good friends with Thornclaw and Spiderleg. What about Birchfall and Berrynose? They did outstanding jobs with Foxcatcher and Icestorm." That's what worried Bramblestar, Birchfall and Berrynose had done a good job. "I'm aware. Mousewhisker will mentor Snakekit, Jayfeather will mentor Cloudkit and I will mentor Beekit."

"What about Flowerkit?" Brambleclaw twitched his tail in joy. He had been waiting for Lionblaze to ask that question. With a snarl he padded past Lionblaze and while he did so he growled, "Since you took such an interest in her I believe it would only be fitting for you to train her." As Bramblestar padded out of the den he flicked Lionblaze with his tail. The angered deputy had to use all his self control not to claw his leader.

* * *

**Well did you find the very important line?**

**Next chapter will be longer promise!!!!!!!**

**Review review!**


	25. Chapter 25 News

**NEW WARRIORS FIC TO BE POSTED SOON!**

**I will be posting a new warriors fic, though and you get to help! Visit my story list on my profil and go to Create A Cat. I have all the characters names up, but I want you opinions! Do YOU like the names? In your review tell me what you think is good, bad and how it can be changed! Go and check it out!**

The Rise of Darkclan and Tigerclan is still on hiatus, though not for long ;)

-Thorntangle


End file.
